Druidess
by Wonderfall
Summary: A story about how breaking up with Harry Potter can change your life for the better. Hermione's life is hectic, and it only seems to be getting worse with each passing day. But things will get better. Right? Dramione.
1. Life Was Wonderful

**Author's Note: This is Druidess, my interesting take on the events after the second war. This story is going to be humorous and happy (eventually) with a ton of romance and adventure along the way. It's about all of our favorite characters, but mostly centers around Hermione and Draco who eventually become the glue of the group.**

**So read on! And find out how breaking up with Harry Potter can alter a life. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1: Life was Wonderful**

**

* * *

**

Life was wonderful. No, really. Right now, in this moment, Hermione Granger was thinking just that: "Life was wonderful." Usually, Hermione's brain was amazing about processing information quickly and correctly, sorting details into little "brain" files, if you will, and then finally analyzing everything. This was not the case for the present time, however.

No, in actuality, her brain was doing just the opposite. It seemed like her brain was trying to push away her new information; throw up, brush its teeth and then return to the normal flow of precious words and ideas that normally came to the brilliant witch. The reason for that was because her favorite person, the best boyfriend, and an amazing hero was breaking her tiny heart.

"C'mon, Herms..." Harry paused. "Say something."

Of course, eventually some kind of problem, issue, or snag would come about in Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's perfect relationship. She just did not realize that it would send Harry into intermission and then let the movie end in tragedy. She wished to herself that he would stand up, yell at her, and then stab her in the gut just to relieve the pain-seed that he planted in her heart. Unfortunately, it did not seem to be heading in that direction.

"You know," Hermione began slowly, thinking of words to fit her sentence right. " I just don't want to say anything to you right now...." And with that she stood up and began to walk away.

"But-what-wait-hold on-I'm confused, Hermione." Harry finally mumbled out. His eyes were questioning her and his eye brows twisted around above his eyes, like they usually did when he did not understand something.

"Why are you confused?" Hermione spat, suddenly angry. She looked away and continued speaking. "You don't want to see me anymore, you want to end the most amazing relationship either of us have ever had, all for a reason you won't give me and you don't understand why I want to walk away from you?" Her words were malicious and rude and they stopped Harry from his pursuit. "Don't act stupid, Harry." She softened her voice and looked at him once more. "I'm leaving now."

With those last three words lingering in the air, Hermione pulled out her wand and apparated to her flat hoping Ginny was at home.

See, after Harry, that stupid prat who just broke Hermione's heart into two with no given explanation at all, had defeated the dreaded and evil Lord Voldermort, he started dating the brainy witch. That had lasted for a good 2 years until now. They had agreed early on to keep things slow, since it was a new experience for the both of them. However, as the relationship advanced it was quite obvious to everyone that Harry and Hermione were completely, utterly, and disgustingly in love. They took trips together when they could get off. They spent weekends together dining at candle-lit meals, star-gazing in the country, or having picnics in the sun in the park or on the beach. The couple had even progressed as far as to having sex, the first time for both of them. But they still wanted to take things slow.

So, Hermione and Ginny, both working jobs for the ministry, had moved into their own cute, little flat. This was mainly until Hermione and Harry had moved in and so that Ginny could get out of the Burrow. With the living situation, both of the witches had become very close friends. Harry and Ron had moved into their own flat (for a while), they were after all the best of friends. It just worked out so _perfectly_. Hermione had considered her life to be, in more or less words, 100 percent amazing! It was _perfect_. She had her family, who she visited frequently, she had her friends who were always there for her, she had her guy who was perfect, and she was making a stand in the wizarding world as her own person. Things were great, until now.

Now, all Hermione could see was an image of the earth, floating happily in space, and then all the sudden a nuclear explosion occurs in England, the mushroom cloud appears, and the earth crumbles into rocks and falls into the nothingness of the universe.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into her little flat. Ginny's friendship to her demonstrated wonderfully when she saw that the redhead was sitting in her robe with giant socks and a huge tub of chocolate ice cream on the couch. Ginny had her hair in a messy bun and was eating the ice cream straight from the container, like a real woman. Hermione grinned wildly. Ginny always had the best timing for eating-ice-cream-right-out-of-the-tub moments.

She sat down next to Ginny, who was watching the television, and threw off her shoes violently. Then began to ingest as much chocolate as possible.

"What's up, Herms?" Ginny asked without looking away from the T.V.

"Oh nothing much," Hermione replied coolly. "Harry broke up with me." She added in causally.

Ginny paused, her spoon midway between the tub and her mouth, a look of complete confusion across her dainty face.

"I'm.... sorry I didn't quite catch that last thing you said." She looked at Hermione, forgetting all about the Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Harry. Broke. Up. With. Me." Hermione stated each word, spelling it out for her.

"...WHAT?!" Ginny practically screamed.

"Yea."

"You're lying to me, Hermione Granger. You're a bloody liar."

"Shall I gather the memory into a pensive for you? Or would you rather I use a truth potion? We don't have any Veritaserum, but I know I have some weaker potions...." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Ginny just stared.

Hermione ate the ice cream. It melted her pain. Or numbed it at least.

"Why on this earth would he break up with you?!" Ginny, again, practically screamed.

"I don't know he didn't tell me. He asked to meet me for lunch after work, which is normal. Then we ate, (he had the soup, I knew something was wrong!!!) but everything seemed okay..... but then he just says, right then and there 'Hermione, I love you but I think we should break up. It's not working out so much.' and then I said, 'What in the bloody hell are you talking about, Harry? We just had the most amazing sex last night and then you made me breakfast in YOUR bed this morning!' and he said, 'Well, I've been doing some thinking since then and I've come to the conclusion that we should end this.' Of course, I couldn't even cry at that point. I was just too confused. And then I asked him "Why?" about a million times. And he wouldn't give me an answer." Hermione paused to take a deep breath. She knew she was rambling but didn't give it a second thought.

"I asked him again and again and he kind of had this weird look in his eye, as if he wanted to tell me the truth but then he must've thought better of it because a second later he said, 'This is just how it has to be, Hermione.' And I didn't say anything for a really long time and then he asked me to say something and I got angry. How could HE," She spat his name angrily. "Expect me to say anything when I didn't understand the entire conversation in the first place! And I tried to think of any signs there might have been that should have pointed me to the reason why, why he didn't want to be with me anymore. Why this is all over. And I can't think of a single moment in my life when Harry Potter and I were together that would explain this moment of insanity. I mean we were talking about moving in together, getting married, maybe having children just the other day, Ginny! I DON'T UNDERSTAND. My brain is going to explode!!!"

Hermione only got angrier with each word and after her rant, she promptly plunged her face into the tub of ice cream and let the coolness wash over her flushed face. Plus, it was chocolate. Chocolate has magical healing powers, female only though.

Ginny had sat through Hermione's rant shocked and at a complete loss for words. She listened intently thinking that at any moment Hermione was going to start laughing and then say, "HA HA JUST KIDDING WITH YOU!" And then Harry would come out of no where and they would all eat the chocolaty goodness that was the ice cream. But that didn't happen. And after a minute, Ginny was sure Hermione was trying to drown herself in the chocolate, which could not happen. Dead people in the chocolate ice cream was not allowed.

Finally, Ginny lifted Hermione's head from the tub which caused her to laugh out loud. Hermione's face was covered completely with the semi-melted ice cream and it looked like she had attempted to put a mud mask on, but used too much water and put it over too much of her face. Then, because Ginny was laughing, Hermione decided she would laugh too. After all, she just gave her face an ice cream bath. That isn't normal.

After the two witches laughed and ate more ice cream, Hermione fingering the ice cream on her face and licking it off, the mood got a little more serious.

"What am I going to do, Ginny?" Hermione looked at her dearest friend, desperately.

_"I have no idea!"_ Ginny thought, but did not say out loud. She didn't want Hermione to become hopeless.

"Slowly, with time, and with major girl power, we shall overcome this tremendous evil that has occurred." She said with a playful tone and hugged her friend. However, even with the friendly tone Hermione began to sob into Ginny's shoulder. It all finally hit her. Harry broke up with her, the perfectness that was Harry and Hermione forever was over and she was alone.

The two stayed like that for a while; Hermione wailing uncontrollably into Ginny's shoulder while Ginny cooed at her with 'Shh's and 'It'll be okay's.

"It'll be fine, Hermione. You just need to give it time. Time and ice cream and spa treatments and sun bathing and dancing in the rain and shopping and... and everything will be fine, love." Ginny said. She looked at Hermione with a heart warming smile.

Hermione knew that everything _would_ be fine. She knew that Ginny _was_ right. And with that thought, she smiled.


	2. Comfort, Betrayal

**Chapter 2: Comfort, Betrayal**

* * *

Draco Malfoy had a strange life. At first, everything was great (as it usually is when you're a young child) and the way it was supposed to be. He was a young Malfoy boy, his parents adored him, he was given everything he wanted, his blood made him better than everyone else, and, above all, he had power just because of his name. That is what he was taught anyways.

However, as Draco entered his schooling at Hogwarts, different factors and variables began to slowly take away everything that was him. Firstly, Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a foolish boy in Draco's mind. Some silly little kid who got way too much attention for a stupid scar on his head. He got away with things no other person could get away with, like for instance being able to get a spot on the House Quidditch team in his first year. Harry Potter also made friends with two people who anyone would want to be friends with: Ron Weasley, who even though is a blood traitor, is completely loyal and a good friend, and Hermione Granger, who even though is a muggle born, is brilliant and clever. To everyone else in the school, Harry Potter was a hero.

Draco was really just _jealous_.

Next, his parents began to wear on him. Mainly his father's doing, Draco was getting a lot of youth-destroying pressure to be apart of a cause, an evil cause. At first, joining his father in Voldermort's group seemed like a dream come true. To be a Death Eater was a must in his life. Obviously, it was what his father wanted.

However, as years went by he slowly began to realize that what his father wanted and what he wanted were beginning to become two very different things. Lucius Malfoy wanted Draco to continue in his place, becoming a Death Eater, upholding the family honor, marrying a pure blooded witch (preferably a Slytherin), and producing many more wonderfully pure blooded heirs. Draco wanted something very different. While he did not really wish to be the "good guy" he certainly was not up for being one of the bad guys.

By the time his sixth year rolled around, Draco was determined to ignore his father's requests and find a way to get on the right side of the up and coming war.

However, that was when he was asked to do something he would most likely fail and be killed for: killing Dumbledore as initiation to becoming a Death Eater.

To this day, Draco wished Snape had told him he was secretly working for the Order. It would have been a lot easier. But he knew that there would be no way Snape would tell him, for he would not believe Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater.

So Draco spent his time that year coming up with a way to kill his headmaster just so he could save his own neck. However, in the end, Snape was the one to kill Dumbledore, saving Draco the trouble.

However, Harry Potter won the war, without any of Draco's help. Lucius was killed and his mother fled off to somewhere unknown with a small amount of their money, leaving Draco alone with a huge house, enough money to live on for several lifetimes over, and a terrible reputation in the wizarding world.

So, he involved himself in the clean up, the reconstruction. He made a truce with the famous and renown Harry Potter. He vowed to him to help with whatever he could in the capture of all remaining Death Eaters. It was because of Draco's information that several "Most Wanted" Death Eaters were now rotting in Azkaban for the rest of their lives. Draco had made it well known he heavily disagreed with his father on many matters he believed in and his reputation was steadily growing. All he had to do now, was decide what he wanted to do with his life.

And it was at this point that Draco Malfoy was living his life. He was 20 years old. He was alone, with a few select friends, and a desperation to rebuild the honor of his name. While the ideas of "Pure blood Superiority" still were rooted in him, he was trying ever so hard to repress his very old prejudices. His main concern was to make the view of him and his name revered in the eyes of the world, just for his future children and grandchildren. Draco Malfoy would be damned to the deepest level of hell before having his family repressed for something his ancestors had believed in.

* * *

Hermione's job at the Ministry was the Special Assistant on Magical Matters to the Heads of departments and the Minister himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Her job was extremely important and had a huge range of expertise needed. Of course, Hermione Jean Granger was positively perfect for the job. She always had the answer to the problems. Even if she did not have the solution right away, she was quick to find one. Hermione was always on time. And she never missed a day of work in her life. As smart and creative as she was, the wizarding world expected her to replace the Minister in due time, becoming Mistress of Magic, and the first one in over 50 years.

So, when Tobias Gilbert, a select Head of the Department of Strange and Magical Items, asked his secretary for Hermione Granger for an important issue, and his secretary responded with, "She called in sick today, Sir." he just about had a seizure.

"What do you mean by 'Called in sick today'?!" He sputtered dramatically. He had a thing for theatrics.

"She owl'd to say that she was feeling _'Quite dreadful and simply can not come in today.'_"

"I... I see." Tobias was feeling suddenly miserable. A work day without Hermione? Oh dear.

Meanwhile, Hermione was laying in her high bed, buried by the blankets, and thinking. Because, thinking is what Hermione does. It makes her feel better and enlightens her at the same time. Right now, she was thinking that maybe the reason why Harry left her was because things were too _right_. After all, didn't people say that a little conflict keeps things interesting? That perfection was boring? Was she boring?

At this thought, Hermione suddenly hated herself for trying so hard to make things perfect. Of course. That had to be the reason why. Harry wanted something more than a boring, routine life. But then, why did he have to break things off with her? Couldn't they have just talked about it, worked through this problem?

And at this thought, Hermione got angry and thus, began to think irrationally. Honestly, if he wanted some problems in his life, Hermione could have easily come up with something. After all, she worked in a high position in the Ministry of Magic, where problems were constantly arising. She could have easily made things interesting! And then... Oh. Gods. Was it their sex life? Was she... boring in that area too!?

Hermione began to cry again, this time out of pure anger. That little bugger broke up with her because she wasn't that great in bed. Now Hermione "understood" just perfectly. But, as always Hermione's logical side took over, replacing the bad, evil, irrational thoughts that shook her. No, no. Harry would not be as stupid as to break up with Hermione just because she was terrible in bed, especially since he had told her otherwise on several different occasions. Hermione reasoned at that point that it would probably be for the best if she just forgot about Harry for a little bit. She needed a distraction.

So, she stood up and made her bed. Then ran off to take a shower. She was going to go shopping. Shopping, like chocolate, had magical healing powers, female only.

So, 45 minutes later, Hermione could be found in a muggle department store picking out dresses, jeans, skirts, shoes, and bras; all the works. She was dead set on spending as much money as was possible in that store.

_"Ahh shopping therapy, how I love thee."_ She thought happily, Harry completely off her mind. Who needed that obnoxious jerk anyways?

After purchasing her new wardrobe, Hermione decided to meet Ginny for lunch because it was 12:30 and she was surely on lunch hour. And that was when problems occurred.

Hermione opened the door to Ginny's office with her shopping bags overflowing her hands only to find Harry there. Oh and he was attached at the lips with her redheaded friend.

"Oh. My. Dear. Lord."

At her words, Ginny jumped clear 10 feet into the air, shocked. When she landed, she slapped Harry right across the face.

"How dare you!" She screamed, flushed.

Hermione stood rooted, staring at her great friend and her ex-love.

"How dare him? HOW DARE YOU?!" Hermione screamed so loudly, she felt a little dizzy. Before she could even stop them, hot and venomous tears popped out of her eyes.

Harry looked guilty. "Don't Hermione. It's not her fault, I... I kinda snuck up on her..."

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny ran up to Hermione. "Please, Hermione, oh gods...."

Hermione just shrugged helplessly and bolted from the room. As soon as she reached the atrium, she floo'd to her flat and locked herself in her room.

"Oh man. Oh man." She spoke to herself. "Now I understand. Now it makes sense. Oh man. Harry and Ginny. LOVE REKINDLED!!!" She spat. "Oh man....."

Hermione fell face down into her bed and screamed. She was not sad. No, Hermione was angry. Not even a whole day, Harry was seeking another female champion. "OH MAN!"

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was sitting in a small muggle bar close to her flat. She was drinking her face off. While she had promised herself earlier that she would not resort to drinking, her will power was drained. And after a long, massive cry over her boyfriend, no, her ex's betrayal and her best friend now being the object of his eye now, Hermione found herself in this bar. The bartender, whose name was Gary, was becoming great friends with this girl.

"And he was ....kisshing GINNY!" Hermione slurred for the millionth time.

Gary just nodded.

Hermione mumbled under her breath something like, "Shtupid pothead" and then took another swig of her vodka. "Gary!" She screamed.

"Whatcha need now, sugar?" Gary asked politely, humoring her.

"Do you love meh?" She asked desperately.

"More than life itself."

"I think we should get married."

"Do you now?"

"Yesh, Gary. I love you with all of the heart I hath in me." Hermione drained the rest of her drink. Gary poured her another.

"Well, Hermione... I hate to tell you but I'm a married man."

"What!? Gary.... how... wwhhhyyy!!!" Hermione dragged out the last word and started crying all over again.

That was when a blond sat down next to her. "Granger?" Draco asked, somewhat worriedly, then ordered himself a drink.

Hermione paid him no attention and just cried.

"Well, this is interesting." He said to the bartender. "What's she crying for?"

"Some bloke named Harry broke up with her and then went off kissing her best friend. Then she asked me to marry her and I said I was already married. That got

her to this state." Gary explained while cleaning off a beer mug.

"I see. That is really surprising. Granger???" He asked Hermione again.

"MALFOY!" Hermione jumped up, noticing him finally and hugged him. "Would you marry me if ashked?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I might. You'll have to let me take you home first." Draco replied smoothly, laughing on the inside.

"I don't want to go home anymore. That flat ish tainted! Harry and I had shex on every shurface of that place. REKINDLED LOVE!!!" She exclaimed.

"Oh that's.... really interesting....." Draco took her hand and led her towards the exit.

"I don't even know what to do anymore, Malfoy!!! Harry and Ron were my best friends! I pursued a relationship with both of 'em and now my friendship with both of them are completely ruined! RUINED. Harry and I will never have that friendship again, ever!" Hermione cried and whined as Draco dragged her out of the bar and onto the street. "I should have learned from my experience with Ron! When our friendship was not as strong as it was before we dated, I promised I would not make that same mishtake!!! And now look at me!" She pointed to herself dramatically. "HARRY BROKE UP WIH ME. HE LEFT ME FOR GINNY. REKINDLED LOOO-OOO-OOOVE!"

"Where do you live, Granger?" Draco asked, paying her no mind.

"No where, I live no where! A home is a place you can go to when you need rest, when you need comfort, when you need resolve. A home is a place where you can hide from the world when its got you down and feeling shitty! I have no shuch place!" Hermione continued to wail on and on. Her heart felt like it was breaking all over again, splintering into shards like a fallen crystal.

"C'mon, Granger. You're just saying that because you're drunk off your ass and your Potter-toy broke up with you for your best friend. Now where is your flat? Or do I have to take you home with me?" He grinned devilishly at her.

"UGH! You pig, male you! I dun't need you." She shook off his hand and began to stumble towards her flat. Draco followed carefully.

Hermione did manage not to trip and fall. She walked all the way down the sidewalk, up the stairs to her flat, and into the front room with at least some grace. Draco helped her into her room when she finally turned to see that he was still around.

"Get out of my house!" She spat at him, giving him a death glare and pointing towards the door.

"Actually I'll wait until you get to sleep just to make sure you don't choke on your own vomit." Draco said and sat down on her chair in the corner of her room. He folded his legs and looked at her with arrogance on his face, almost tempted enough to say, "What are ya gonna do now?"

"Shtupid.... prat face...!" Hermione was too dizzy to argue. So she fell into her bed. Within moments, she was asleep, at last in a drunken peace.

Meanwhile, Ginny was crying her eyes out in her own room. She did not hear the door to their flat open and close. She did not hear Hermione speaking in the next room over. All she could see in her head was Hermione's face when she saw Harry kissing her.

_"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" _She screamed in her head. Hermione was the most important person to Ginny. Not to say the Weasley's weren't great, just the opposite. They were her family, and would always be there for her. But Hermione? Oh, Hermione was Ginny's greatest friend. Hermione was an angel in the den of evil. Any problem Ginny had, Hermione was there to solve. Every thought, idea, opinion that crossed her mind, Hermione was there to discuss and advise. Ginny felt like the luckiest person; a friend like Hermione was like having a guardian angel watching over you.

Ginny wiped her nose, dried her tears. If she didn't get any sleep, she would not be able to work tomorrow.

_"But do I deserve to sleep? No!" _Ginny thought bitterly. _"I don't deserve anything. Hurting Hermione is like declaring yourself a Satanist! I'm a terrible person!"_

Ginny began to cry again, pain scattered in her heart for her misdeed. And eventually, she cried herself to sleep.


	3. Explanation, Explanation

**Chapter 3: Explanation, Explanation.**

* * *

Ginny woke up the next day in her bed. She felt terrible. Her sleep had been troubled by nightmares where two lioness' were playing together, hunting, laughing, having fun together when all the sudden a mean lion, who was black and green, appeared and started to pick on them. The black and green lion would taunt them, insult them, making their day terrible.

She had fallen asleep in her clothes from the day before. "Oh gods, what will I do?" Ginny did not even know how to explain to Hermione what had happened the day before.

_Yesterday..._

Ginny was in her office. It was 12:01 and that meant only one thing. It was time for her lunch. She had packed a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and mustard on it and an apple. She grabbed her lucnh bag and sat with her feet on her desk, ignoring phone calls, and eating her lunch happily until Harry came in around 12:15. He looked great and too normal for someone who just dumped his girlfriend of two years.

"Hey, Gin. Can I come in?" He said simply as he walked over and sat in the wooden chair in front of Ginny's desk without her permission.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny had hoped she could get the chance to talk to him and to find out what had happened to make him break things off with Hermione.

"Well, I kinda just wanted to talk to you."

"I did as well. I want to know what happened. Why did you break Hermione's heart and didn't give her a reason for it?" She sounded firm and angry.

"I don't really want her to know the reason, Gin." He looked out her window, away from her gaze.

"She deserves to know, Harry. You owe her at least the reason! You know she didn't even come into work today?"

"No way."

"I'm serious, Harry. She owl'd in sick. It's the first day she's missed. _Ever_."

He sighed. Ginny had him, he was going to give in to her.

"I'm in love with another girl, Ginny. And it's not fair to Hermione or me if I love someone else..."

Ginny was awestruck. Another girl? What the hell was going on? Wait a minute. "... Who?" Was all she could say. He looked around; his eyes moving from the window to her desk to the pictures and books on the walls and then finally to Ginny. He met her gaze and she saw in his eyes her answer.

"I'm in love with you, Ginny." He looked relieved to say it, like he had been wanting to say it for so long, yet could not.

But Ginny was anything but relieved. She lost her appetite completely. Harry loved her? Harry left Hermione for her? Oh gods this was the worst thing that could happen.

"You're kidding me right? Harry... you're lying... I... no!" Ginny stood, forgetting her sandwich. Harry stood too.

"Look, I don't expect anything right now. But, I will fight for you Ginny. I want to be with you and I just wanted you to know. It's only right. I know that things will be very awkward between Hermione and me for a while, but soon we'll just be friends again!"

"No, no Harry. You're a prat. A stupid prat. Hermione loved you with everything she had and you left her for me. I was the one who was there for her Harry, I was the one who comforted her when she told me you broke her heart! I was the one she cried on, when she had no one else to cry to! And it was me? The reason why you did that to her was me?" Ginny felt sick with understanding. She was on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. But, I do! I do love you. I can't explain it. As much as I love Hermione, it's only friendly to me. But you...," His voice became dreamy sounding. "It's your face I see when I day dream, your hair I smell when I close my eyes and try to relax, it's-"

"Gods, just stop Harry!" Ginny interrupted.

"-you that I want, Ginny. Not Hermione." Harry finished his sweet talking and leaned in to place his lips on Ginny's.

Ginny froze. She did not kiss back but it was at the exact moment that Harry made the move on her that Hermione walked into her office.

"Oh. My. Dear. Lord." were her words.

Ginny had leapt into the air and then slapped Harry. He did, after all, deserve it. "HOW DARE YOU!" She had screamed. But, when Ginny saw the look on Hermione's face, that look of total pain, Ginny felt bile rise to her throat.

"How dare him? HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione had screamed at her. She looked like she was going to faint.

Then Harry spoke. "Don't Hermione. It's not her fault. I... I kinda snuck up on her."

_"Stupid prat, this is all your fault!"_ Ginny thought as she ran over to Hermione. "I'm so sorry! Please, Hermione, oh gods..."

But Hermione just ran from the room, her shopping bags flying in all directions, before Ginny could say anymore.

"Harry! What is your problem!? How could you just do that? How! You just broke up with Hermione _yesterday!" _Ginny grabbed her hair and pulled. She took back what she thought earlier. This was by far the worst thing that could have happened. Not only did Harry break Hermione because of her, tiny little Ginny, but Harry had kissed her. And Hermione had seen! Who did she kill in her past life? What sitcom was she starring in? "Just... get out. I don't want to see you. Ever."

Now, Ginny felt like her head was splitting. Her heart hurt and she felt sore everywhere. Hermione was one room over, probably plotting Ginny's murder. Was their friendship over? Oh no. Ginny could not let that happen. So she got up and walked out of her own room and walked over to Hermione's door.

_"Gather up that Gryffindor courage, Ginny. You're going to need it!" _She thought desperately. She knocked.

After a moment she heard a ruffled voice, "Ugh! Come in..."

Ginny slowly opened the door and walked in feebly. "Hey Herms...."

"Oh Ginny. I swear, if I didn't have the hangover from hell right now...."

"I know, oh gods. I know. I deserve it too. I'm a terrible friend."

Taking the blame would give her brownie points in the long run, she thought. Ginny walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down. She looked like hell on a stick. Actually, both of them looked horrible. Ginny was still wearing the clothes she was in yesterday, her hair was fiery and wild, sticking out in all directions, her make-up smeared over her face. Hermione was in her clothes from yesterday as well. She had giant bags under her blood-shot and puffy eyes. Her hair was just as wild, sticking out in different directions with some traces of vomit found in it.

"I want to explain Hermione. I really do, even though what happened was wrong beyond all explanation, I want you to know what really happened." Ginny begged.

Hermione gave her an livid look.

"I'm serious Hermione, I didn't even kiss Harry back! It was all so sudden. I called him a stupid prat a couple of times though, for you. I'm so sorry Hermione." Ginny frowned, looking down at her hands.

But before Hermione could reply with something nasty and rude, a large snore came from the corner of the room causing both women to scream and jump up. They clung to each other as they looked and saw Draco Malfoy asleep, curled up in the chair in the corner.

"What is he doing here!?" Ginny whispered to Hermione hysterically.

"I have no bloody idea!" Hermione whispered back. Together, still holding on to each other, they moved to Hermione's night stand where her wand lay, ready for action. Hermione picked it up and quietly tip-toed passed the bed to the corner. She pointed her wand at him, tied him up, and forced him to hang upside down. This caused the blonde to wake up.

"Oi! What-are-you-doing-you-crazy-women!" He cried, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy!" Ginny said forcefully.

"Well, I was sleeping, rather peacefully I might add, and then all the sudden I'm tied up and hanging upside down. All the blood is rushing to my head! Oh I'M GOING TO DIE! MY LIFE IS OVER!!!" He called out.

"Stop being an idiot! You're not going to die! We just want to know why you were sleeping in my chair....IN MY BEDROOM!" Hermione wanted to be firm, but it came out sounding hysteric and panicky. She held her wand directed at Draco's head.

"Well, Granger! I found you piss-assed drunk last night and decided to be the gentleman and bring you home. Then, going even one step further, decided to wait until you fell asleep safely!" He tried to pout, but since he was hanging upside down it just didn't do him any justice. "Shows me for being nice, if this is the thanks I get for being gentlemanly, then I'll think twice before doing so again!"

Hermione looked from Draco to Ginny to Draco. "Really?" Was all she could say.

"Yes! Now please, Granger, my head is filling with so much blood I might explode. Put me down, woman!" He commanded.

Hermione flicked her wand and he fell down to the floor with a yelp. Ginny snickered at the sight.

"Ugh, you would!" He said while he stood up and straightened out his attire.

"I did." Hermione smirked at him, feeling better already. She turned to Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I understand, well no, I don't really understand at all." Hermione frowned at her friend.

"Hermione, lets go make some breakfast and we can talk about it then. I'm starved." Ginny said pulling her friend out of the room, leaving Draco alone.

"Women...." He muttered before following them out. He wanted breakfast, too.

Hermione sat down at their kitchen table with a huge cup of strong tea while Ginny began to fix up some breakfast. Draco wandered in and sat down next her.

"Draco.... what the hell are you still doing here?" She asked giving him a strange look.

"Breakfast," was all he said while he got himself a cup of tea.

Ginny looked at him too, then continued her explanation. "Harry came into my office yesterday and told me he wanted just to talk to me." She poked the bacon in the pan violently, as if it were Harry. "I asked him why he broke up with you, Hermione. Told him he was prat for not only breaking up with you but for also not giving you a reason. Then he told me that he only loved you like he does a friend." Hermione signed sadly at this. "Told me that he was being unfair to you because he loved someone else."

Hermione was devastated. She hung her head as she listened to Ginny speak but did not say anything.

"He said he was in love with me." Ginny spoke softly, sadly.

"What?" Hermione's head snapped up. She knew it! LOVE REKINDLED!

"Then he kissed me and that's when you walked in Hermione. Gods, I've never felt so bad about something before." Ginny placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Hermione and Draco, then one for herself. Hermione plate had twice the amount that Draco and Ginny's did. Brownie points!

Draco snorted. "What soap opera do you two live in? Honestly...." Then he started to eat.

"No one asked you, Malfoy!" Ginny spat angrily.

Hermione could not speak or eat and it was hard to think. Harry did not love her. He loved Ginny. She did not want to be angry at her for something Harry felt, but she felt jealous that she had his love and that fueled her anger.

"Do you.... love him back?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I haven't even felt those kinds of feelings for him since school. I mean, I always loved him..... but no, maybe - I don't know. Hermione, I don't care. You come first in my book. Harry is a dumb ass." Ginny sighed. She felt that she was hurting Hermione with ever word, yet could not stop the speech.

"Sounds like Potter is retarded, you're hung up on him," he said referring to Hermione. "And you're between the two. Maybe you guys should have a threesome, let me watch it, and then just give in to all of your feelings." Draco said causally.

"Oh kiss my ass, Malfoy!" Ginny scoffed. "You prat." She hit him in the shoulder.

He only shrugged but Hermione did not hear anything. She was thinking of the time when Harry and her were together, about 5 months into the relationship. He had taken her to Paris. They were away for the weekend and were staying in a fabulous hotel. It was their first trip together as a couple as it was also the first time she had ever had sex. They had gone out to dinner, eating the most wonderful food, having an intelligent conversation, looking into each other's eyes. He took her back to the hotel room and ravished her. He touched her body with gentle fingers and soft lips. He undressed her slowly, kissing her passionately, muttering how she was so amazing. He whispered that she was the most beautiful, smartest, greatest witch he'd ever known in her ear. And the sex! Oh the sex was amazing. He was so gentle and sweet...

"Hermione...?" Ginny's voiced called, snapping her back to the kitchen where there was no Harry, no fabulous hotel, and she was obviously not getting laid.

"I'm going to take a bath." With that, Hermione stood up. Bubble bathes had healing powers, too, like shopping and chocolate. It is exclusive to female only, though.


	4. The Idol

**Chapter 4: The Idol.**

* * *

Bubble baths are warm, relaxing, and over all enjoyable. The water massages the muscles and lavishes the skin. The bubbles smell wonderful and give a sense of peace. But Hermione didn't feel any of that rubbish. She was pissed. She was sure her anger was going to boil the bath water. It was directed at several people. First was Harry. He had been a great friend to her for 7 years. Then he had been an amazing boyfriend to her for 2 years. But now, what was he? He was definitely not her boyfriend. But could they still be friends? Hermione didn't think so. Look what happened to Ron. They couldn't be friends after such a serious relationship like that.

Next, her anger was partially pointed at Ginny. She was so _jealous _of her. She was almost willing to stab her in the face. Ginny had Harry's love. She wanted so desperately to have that. She could go the rest of her life without food, water, or shelter, if only she had his love. Harry had spent most of their time together telling her how wonderful she was, how sweet and smart she was. He would touch her so gently and give her anything she wanted. They would speak about things happening at the ministry, since he was now an Auror. They would go out with their friends, going drinking, going to parties, having fun at the beach or camping in the mountains. They spent every moment they could together just to be with each other, just to be Harry and Hermione, being a couple. Now it was all gone and Ginny was going to get it.

But most of all, her anger was for herself. Hermione was mad at herself for not seeing it. She was smart. She _should_ have seen it coming, should have found the signs before it happened! But she still could not and that made Hermione feel powerless and helpless and that was all she felt. She thought she did everything she could to be a good girlfriend. She went to benefits with him for the ministry, made him dinner from time to time, consoled him when he needed help, rubbed his back when he did not feel well. It seemed worthless now. Everything she ever did for him, worthless. She just was not good enough for Harry Potter. She scrunches her nose up in disgust at the thought.

Hermione sank down into the tub. _"Just forget. Please, gods, just make me forget him..."_

Draco had yet to leave the girl's flat.

"Malfoy, seriously.... get the hell out of my flat." Ginny repeated.

"Why? I like it here. It's cozy and warm compared to the Manor. Although, it's kind of small." He said, curling up on the cream colored loveseat.

"I don't care to hear about your oversized mansion. This is our flat and if you don't get out when we ask, I'm going to force you." Ginny growled menacingly.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Draco rolled his eyes and closed them with thoughts of more sleep in his head. To his dismay, a loud and obnoxious knock came from the door brought him back from his light.

"Go away," he mumbled at the door as he closed his eyes again. Draco suddenly felt weight on his foot and then, sudden pain.

"OWWW!" His eyes flew open in shock as he saw Ginny walk past him and "accidentally" tripped over his foot.

"Oops." She said smiling as Draco cuddled with his foot, whimpering. She answered the door and the smile on her face disappeared quickly. She groaned. "Oh you would. Harry, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He said casually, as if nothing was wrong.

"What are you? Mental? Wait, of course you are. _Get out of here!_ No one in this house wants to see you!" She yelled at him as she tried to slam the door in his face, but he pushed his way into the flat. Harry's eyes scanned the room and narrowed as it landed on the couch.

"What is he doing here?" He asked, pointing to Draco.

"I stopped in to have a go with Weasley. She and I have such chemistry, you see." He said with a wink.

"Oh bloody hell. Both of you just need to leave. I should _not_ have to put up with either of you on my day off!" Ginny said trying to shove Harry towards the door.

"Ginny, you and Malfoy? C'mon, we kissed yesterday!" He cried at her.

"What!?" Malfoy yelled as he jumped off the couch and stormed towards Ginny. "You.... you kissed Potter? You slut! You cheated on me? I can't believe that, you told me I was the _most gorgeous_ man you've ever seen in your life and you'd never let me go as long as you _lived_. And then you go and kiss another man!"

"Wow, Ginny. You really said that?" Harry asked, somewhat hurt.

"No, I didn't!" She pulled out her wand, extremely frustrated. "And Malfoy, I swear to all Gods and Heavens that if you don't leave right now I'm going to hurt you so badly, deform your face so terribly, that you will wish you'd never existed. Now. Get. OUT!" She screamed putting the wand right in Draco's face.

He almost soiled himself. Almost. "Alright! I'm gone." And he rushed out of the room and disapparated.

"Now, Harry-" She began, turning towards him, but he leaned down and kissed her again. She suddenly felt those sparks from so long ago fill her body. His lips were so soft and angel like and.... _"NO, GINNY WAKE UP!"_

She slapped him right across the face. "Stop that! Get out, I don't want to talk to you. And I definitely don't want to kiss you!" She almost added "right now."

Harry sighed, as if he were exasperated. "Fine. I'll leave. But this isn't over, Ginny," He said with a smile and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

_"Finally!" _Ginny thought as she leaned against the door, relieved. She couldn't hurt Hermione again.

* * *

The next day was Monday. Hermione was bathed, freshly dressed, and well rested. She took a Dreamless Sleeping potion last night. She hated to miss another day of work just because of her love life, or lack thereof. As she walked into her familiar office; she almost gasped at the buildup of post she missed.

_"All this after missing one day? Well, technically it was two since I was off yesterday..."_

Her office was medium sized. The walls were covered with bookshelves overflowing with one book after another. On one wall there was one window. Her desk was in the middle of the room with more books, several pieces of parchment, and her quill and ink.

So she sat down and got to work. She could feel her lasting pain ebbing away as she got back into the flow of her busy work life.

She filled out forms, she signed away reports, she organized her cabinets, she researched, looked up definitions, and attended several meetings. Harry was nowhere to be found in her mind.

Finally, after making several visits all around the Ministry, and a very short lunch break, Hermione was visited by Tobias Gilbert, the head of the Department of Strange and Magical Items. He was carrying a small case.

"Hermione, dear. Welcome back." He said with a smile and a hug. Hermione and Tobias had been very good friends since the start of her career since they saw each other frequently.

"Hey, Tobias. How is your daughter?" Hermione asked politely.

"Just fine, just fine. Listen, I wanted to speak with you on Saturday, but I heard what happened and I'm terribly sorry."

"No problem. What do you have for me?" Hermione asked, ignoring the stab of hurt in her chest.

"I don't know, actually. This box was confiscated by two Aurors on Thursday night. There is something inside the box, but we cannot open it." He said holding up the box to show her.

Hermione put on her dragon scale gloves for safety and took the box in her hands.

"Upon further inspection," Tobias continued. "We could not find any magical trace. There's no magical energy coming from this box. However, it's definitely magical."

"That makes no sense, Mr. Gilbert." She ran her fingers along the box. It was no more than 3 inches long, 1 inch wide. It was made of wood; Hermione recognized it as Minx Fur Wood. "So it's made from a magical tree, but no magical power?" Hermione asked as she looked closer at the box, squinting her eyes. She saw small engravings on the topside that formed words. "This looks Celtic." She said, pointing to the writing. "I think it says, ' Open for the ones whose blood is attuned.'" Hermione set the box down on her desk and took off her gloves. "No magic, no harm, huh?" she asked herself quietly.

Then she picked up the box. As soon as her skin came in contact with the box, the wood began to glow brightly, almost blindingly. Hermione and Tobias both shielded their eyes with their hands and looked away. When the light died down after a couple of seconds, Hermione turned her head and saw that a small latch had appeared on the box. "Whoa."

Hermione looked at Tobias. "I guess my blood is attuned? But that doesn't make sense because I'm a Muggle-born. There is no trace of wizard in my family."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Open it. We'll look into it more later."

Hermione reached for the latch, tugged on it and the box opened easily. Inside there was a very small piece of wood. It was about 1 inch tall, 1 inch wide, cylinder shaped with a pointed top. It had small carvings all over it but they did not make any shapes or words. It just looked like it had been chopped, rather roughly, from a small tree. Hermione picked it up and felt an electric shock emitting from the cylinder, which caused her to immediately drop it back into the box. Suddenly, everything felt cold.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Tobias asked stepping closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off and closed her eyes. "I'm alright. It just shocked me a little." She looked down and the Idol looked different. It seemed to be dancing, shining, and alive. She picked it up again and had the feeling that she was dancing with it. She was alone, surrounded by dozens of giant trees. The trunks of all the trees were so large, they could make houses themselves. Hermione shook her head roughly and she was back in her office. That was very strange. The coldness was gone, but she felt like she rather liked the coldness.

"That was strange. I believe this is an Idol." She did not know why she thought that though, it did not look like an Idol. "I've never seen any Idol like it before. I once read a book detailing every Idol known to man, wizard and Muggle alike and this was definitely not in that book. It must be very rare."

"Wow. Once again you blow me away, Ms. Granger." He smiled.

"Where did the Aurors find this box?" Hermione asked, ignoring the compliment.

"They ran into grave robbers. They had found them at a graveyard up north, at the grave of the wizard Thomas Evenscale. It was his grave that the box came out of. The robbers planed on finding out what was in the box and then selling it, of course. But our Aurors took care of that."

"The Evenscales died out years ago. Centuries actually. Hmm, I've read about the Evenscales before. I can't remember, though." Hermione racked her brain.

They sat in silence for a minute while Hermione thought.

"Well," Tobias spoke. "I was just wondering if you could identify it for me, and then tell me what it does magically. I need to classify it as dangerous or not." He stood up.

"I can do that." Hermione nodded.

"Thanks again, Hermione." He smiled and then left the room.

Hermione knew where she had heard of the Evenscales. It looked like a trip to Hogwarts was in order.


	5. Emotional Madness!

**Chapter 5: Emotional Madness!**

* * *

Ginny was at home, sitting on her bed thinking about Harry. She had definitely loved him in school. He had saved her life, he had been a great friend to the family, he had been a wonderful boyfriend to her, and he had saved the world.

When they had broken up Ginny had accepted it with no tears. She was strong, brave and refused to let herself cry over a boy. Then, as her seventh year passed Ginny began to get over Harry, and when the final battle happened Ginny could not think of Harry as any more than a friend. When Harry and Hermione started dating, Ginny felt nothing but happiness for the two; now, two years and two kisses later, Ginny was beginning to feel something else. The lone fact that Harry _loved_ her just sent electricity through her body. But, Ginny could not help but think, _"When did this happen? Where did this come from?"_

There was not a single time in the last two years where they had ever spent a moment together where feelings could come up like that. At least, not on her side of the world. To her, it just seemed like she was a million miles away from Harry. He was feeling love towards her, she felt friendship for him. His love must come from their relationship in school but that just begs to be questioned. Did he feel like that while he was dating Hermione? If Ginny did get back together with Harry would he, one day, feel something for Hermione again? Ginny could not imagine what Hermione was going through at the moment, she did not want to live through it herself. Ginny sighed. Harry breaking up with Hermione was suddenly complicating her life too. She laid back, head on her pillow, and looked at the ceiling in thought. If she and Harry did get back together, would Hermione be fine with it? Even if she did get over him, would she ever be okay with him finding another woman?

All the questions whirled around in her head but one thing remained constant. The kiss she recently shared with the green-eyed beauty. _"All I wanted was love..." _she thought to herself, all she felt in that one kiss was love.

_"Oh. My. God. I'm in love with Harry Potter... AGAIN!"_

Ginny jumped back up into a sitting position and began to hypervenalite. The realization that she, once again, had deep feelings for Harry sent body-rocking emotions through her. She could not be in love with Harry. Harry left Hermione for Ginny! Hermione would never forgive her. They could not be together, if they did she would certainly lose Hermione. This is not good!

Ginny jumped out of her bed and began to pace her room, her arms hugging her body tightly. What was she going to do? The more she thought about the situation, the worse it seemed to get. Harry loves Ginny, Ginny loves Harry, Hermione loves Harry. Ginny had to choose between Harry or Hermione. If she choose to be with Harry, she would lose Hermione, be forced to move out of their flat, never get to have those precious moments together as best friends. She would lose the greatest friendship. And then, what if things didn't work out between her and Harry? She would have nothing except a two-way broken heart. One side lost a friend, the other a love. Plus, could she ever live with the guilt that she stole her best friend's boyfriend? The thought made her feel sick. No, no she could not. The answer seemed crystal clear to Ginny now and it was going to hurt very much.

_"Why is this happening?!" _She thought bitterly. Tears came to her eyes and poured out onto her small face. _"Why am I in love with someone who my best friend is in love with? He broke her heart! Who is to say he wouldn't do that same thing to me?!"_ She fell back onto her bed and pounded her fist into the pillows angrily. She began to sob loudly, giving in to the pain as she felt her heart slowly break.

* * *

Hermione was walking up the familiar path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. She could see the iron gate, with the two pillars with the boars heads on them. She could see the giant lake stretched out before the castle; deep, black, and in a strange way, welcoming. The castle, after some extensive repairs, was back to normal. While it certainly looked newer than it had before, it still emitted the feeling that it had been there from the start of time, and would be until the end of it.

However, the castle only reminded her of one thing: Harry Potter. Seven years of great friendship played along the walls of that castle, on the grounds, into the Forbidden Forest. Tears then slowly formed in her eyes._ "Harry, I need you so dearly....." _She thought sadly, reminiscing in the memories. _"I just need you."_

Hermione finally reached the gate, which was locked, but she could see through the thick bars, a tall figure of a witch was walking towards her from the other side. A smile began to play on her lips as she blinked the tears out of her eyes.

"Hello Professor, or rather Headmistress." Hermione greeted politely to the other witch, bowing her head slightly in respect.

McGonagall stood there behind the gate, smiling herself. "Ms. Granger, it is a great pleasure to see my star pupil here again." She unlocked the gate with her wand, letting Hermione pass through.

Together, they walked back towards the castle.

"I got your owl just a few minutes ago. I immediately came down here." The headmistress continued the conversation.

I appreciate that. I know it was such short notice."

"It's not a problem at all. Students are always welcome back here."

Hermione smiled, the thought of being welcomed somewhere was always a comforting one. "I need to use the library, the minuscule room at the ministry could hardly pass as a library. It's absolutely nothing compared to the school's."

"Of course. May I ask what you are looking for?"

"A strange item was found a couple of days ago. I'm sure I've read something about it in a book here. A book about the Evenscale's family."

"Ahh, the Evenscale's. Several of their people made big improvements in wand work."

"Yes, wand work because of knowledge of plant life, especially trees." Hermione added in.

Hermione and McGonagall walked through the castle, towards the library.

"How are things here at the school?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"They are wonderful. Everything is normal. All the teachers are at ease and the students are generally happier. A lot of them were worried that they would not get the chance to go. The rumors from two years ago were that the school was going to close permanently. So, a lot of them are just glad for the chance." The teacher informed Hermione with a smile on her face.

Hermione returned the smiled. The world Harry created was a beautiful and happy one. _"Why couldn't she stay in that world?"_ she thought. _"Be beautiful and happy?"_

They stopped at the entrance to the library. "You can stay here as long as you need. Please just lock the door on your way out."

"I will, and thanks again Headmistress."

Hermione embraced her old teacher and then walked into the library, feeling like she was at home. She grinned as she remembered Ron always telling Harry "When in doubt, to go the library!" when she suddenly ran off or went missing for a long period of time. She had spent so much time in this place when she was a student. She walked over to the restricted area of the library and pushed back the rope that marked off the shelves. Then she slowly meandered around looking for the book she remembered, occasionally stroking the binding on the books she walked by. She felt certain it was on the top of one shelf, which meant she needed to get on the ladder. First, though, she had to find the shelf in question.

The light was coming through the windows of the giant room like waves of golden water. It was very relaxing and quiet. Hermione sighed. Everything reminded her of Harry. Every moment she spent in this castle, every step she was taking, all the books, the very air she was breathing seemed to bring her back to his face, his eyes, his hands.

She was about to go back and check the index, when she had the fleeting feeling that she had found what she was looking for. She grabbed onto the ladder with both hands and climbed up. Once she reached the top most shelf, she fingered through the books, looking at titles.

The box with the Idol in it was in her back pocket of her jeans. She felt it push against her bum as she bent over towards the books, tightening the jeans against her legs. She looked at several book titles, placing a finger on each one. Then, when she put her index finger on one book, she felt the box in her pocket get abnormally warm. She looked at the book title. It read _"History of the Druids of the North"_ By Tari Evenscale.

_Evenscale...._

Hermione was stretching herself as far she could could go to grab the book. She tugged at the rim for a moment, finally pulling it out roughly she lost her balance on the ladder and began to fall to the ground, which was a good five feet away.

"AHHH!!" She felt her voice yell. The book in her hands went flying out of her grasp and her arms and legs flailed around. But a second later, the impact did not come. Instead, she landed rather nicely in the arms of a strong man.

"Whoa, Granger. Who do you think you are? A falling damsel in distress?" the words of Draco Malfoy rang in her ear.

"Yes, Malfoy. I wanna fly away." She replied sarcastically. She gathered her breath and then said with seriousness, "Sorry. I just lost my balance. Thank you... for catching me." She smiled at the romance that was apparent.

"No problem. A death in the library at Hogwarts would not go so nicely with the Governers of the school." He replied, still holding her in his arms.

They stayed like that for another minute.

"Malfoy, you're still holding me you know...." She said rather awkwardly.

"Right!" He gently put her down on her feet. "So what are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm here doing research for work." That reminded her of the book she found. She looked around and spotted it a couple of yards away and began walking towards it.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked, fueling the conversation.

"There is a charity ball at St. Mungo's in a couple of weeks and I was going to do some research for the speech I'm giving. There is no finer library than the one here." He said with a smile.

"You're giving a speech?" That information surprised her.

"Yes. It's part of the work I've been doing lately. Volunteering at St. Mungo's children's ward. I'm giving a speech to help bring in some donations."

"Wow. That's..." She was lost for words. Was this Draco _Malfoy? _The same guy that had mocked her for her bushy hair, her big teeth, her blood back in school?

"Noble? Gallant? Amazing? Like a gentleman? Yes, I know." He replied arrogantly. He smiled at Hermione to let her know he was kidding, somewhat.

"Ha ha. No, I think I was going for sweet. It's really nice of you to do something like that. Especially when I would not have expected it." She grinned.

She finally reached the spot where her book had landed. She bent over and picked it up.

"_'History of the Druids of the North'_?" Draco questioned as he looked over her shoulder at the title.

"Yep. Got a problem with that?" Hermione teased.

"What if I did?" He grinned devilishly at her.

"Well you would just have to get over it." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. When she realized that they were having a normal conversation, she smiled. _"This is so strange...."_

"Thanks again for catching me, Malfoy. I would hate to be 'Pancake Hermione'." She joked.

"No problem." He said simply.

"You seem to be around whenever I'm in need of someone lately." She eyed him playfully. "Are you stalking me?" They both laughed. His laugh was so hearty, full of life. Hermione found she like it.

"You wish. Well, I'll let you get back to work. I need to get some done myself." He bowed his head slightly to her and began to walk off.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy just had a fun, friendly conversation and she liked it. _Weird._


	6. Losing the Job

**Chapter 6: Losing The Job.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hermione's trip to Hogwarts. She had put in a request with McGonagall to take the book out of the library. Unfortunately, she had not heard back from her since. For some reason, this infuriated Hermione beyond all levels of anger. She wanted to read that book so badly, she was suddenly grouchy all the time. She was not nice to anyone and there was no explanation for it. Until a week ago she did not want to be mean and when she was alone and thinking about it, she had no idea where it came from, but when someone talked to her, looked at her, or if she even knew someone was around, she did not have the will to fight back a rude comment and had a huge urge to start a fight, verbal, physical or both. About six days ago, Hermione suddenly stopped caring about anything entirely, especially her manners and it was affecting her life and job harshly.

She was expected to meet with a ton of wizards and witches daily. She was expected to be in meetings and interviews all day. Her interaction with people were incredibly important for her job, and now she could not find where she misplaced her social skills. They just disappeared. When the Minister had gotten wind of Hermione's "condition" he talked to her and Hermione had undoubtedly made things worse than ever.

_3 days ago..._

There was knocking at Hermione's office door, but she could care less. She didn't even say anything. She just continued looking at the strange Idol Tobias had given to her. The wood was alive. It was dancing and she wanted to dance with it.

_Knock. Knock._

It was two in the afternoon and she was supposed to be in a meeting.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. KNOCK!_

"OH ALL RIGHT!" She finally yelled through gritted teeth. She tucked the Idol gently in her robe pockets and left her desk to answer her door. The person on the other side was none other than the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt and he did not look happy.

"Ms. Granger, you are supposed to be-"

"Yea yea. I know. What_ever_." Hermione said with a teenage attitude then turned around and went back to her desk, giving Kingsley the cold shoulder. He walked in and closed the door behind him quietly.

"Hermione, what's going on?" He dropped the professionalism.

"Absolutely none of your god damned business." She stated, not looking at him.

"I was under the impression that you were trying to work your way to becoming next Mistress of Magic?" He questioned.

"That, I am." She said coldly, shuffling papers around.

"You are certainly suitable for the job, hard working, knowledgeable, works well under pressure, outstanding reputation...."

"Oh get to the point, Minster." Again, coldly.

"The point is that if would not bode well in your quest to Mistress if you got fired from this job!" He said forcefully.

"Ha!" She threw her head back. Who was this Hermione? "As if you could fire me. This place needs me."

"Yes, but job security is not something you have. This position was made specifically for you, Ms. Granger, the Ministry has lived without you for quite some time before you came around. And we could certainly make do without you again. Especially, if you cannot preform your roles as an employee here!"

She looked at him seriously for the first time. "You really mean to fire me?" She stood up.

"Unless you can hone your people skills and get back to work with a professional attitude, Ms. Granger. You've done nothing this week except make your fellow employees angry and skip meetings! I'm going to give you one week of unpaid vacation." He held up his hand to stop her from interrupting. "During this week you will drop your newfound attitude, deal with your issues, and start fresh next week on Monday. Understood? Good!" He gave her one last look and left the room.

Now, Hermione was laying down in her bed at home, with one week of unpaid vacation being forced on her. If she couldn't straighten up her act, she would be laid off, fired. The Minister obviously thought that this would help Hermione, get her head laid out all right, but it actually did the opposite. She was now pissed off and confused. She wanted to read that book so badly, she felt compelled to kill for it. She felt completely alone because Harry dumped her. She felt betrayed because Harry had dumped her for her best friend. The only decent conversation she had since then was with Draco Malfoy, and she couldn't help but feel awkwardness as the aftermath. He was so unlike himself, she felt as if it were a completely new person she had met.

Thus, the confusion.

What was she supposed to do? The phrase "You never know what you have until you lose it" was laughing dangerously at her. Harry was gone and Ron was gone. Ginny was out of the question and her parents were on vacation. Who else did she have? No one. She had no other close friends. Everyone else she knew worked at the ministry. Even if she did have someone to talk to, would she lose her cool and be inconsiderate like she had been the past two weeks?

Meeting Draco at the school library and raised some interesting questions in her head. The main one being, was she really even happy with her job? Hermione had always assumed she would do great things with her talents. Now she was just a secretary. She got paid a ship load. She was involved in anything the ministry was involved with. But was she really making a difference? Draco was. He was volunteering in the children's ward at St. Mungo's. He was going to a Charity Ball, giving speeches to bring in more money for those same children. This just made her sad. She loved her job, but did she love doing her job?

She had never felt so emotional before. She had it all: sadness, anger, confusion, jealousy, fear, loneliness. Hermione had a rainbow of emotions. She was only missing the most important one: Happiness. She wanted Harry back. Hermione felt that if Harry came back to her, he could help her through her issues, comforting her, look into that weird Idol with her. That would give her Ginny back, too. If only...

Hermione suddenly had the strong urge for alcohol.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was at St. Mungo's. He was wearing a cute little hat and jacket which let others around him know he was just a volunteer. He sat in a white room, with one window, one bed, and other person in that bed. It was a small boy. He had sandy colored hair and tanned skin. The boy was sleeping but even in slumber, anyone could tell something was wrong with the boy. Draco sat in a nearby chair looking at the boy sadly. Draco was supposed to be going home already for the day, since it was close to 6:00, but he was sure tonight was going to be the night. He didn't want to leave the boy.

So he sat and waited in the chair as the sun slowly made it's way down allowing for night to take over, he had one hand under his jaw, cupping his cheek and the other was resting lightly in his lap. The clock on the wall finally struck 6:00. Then 6:10. 6:15. 6:30. 7:00. Draco stayed still, never moving. Only looking at the boy in sleep.

But at 7:23 exactly, the boy stirred a little which caused Draco to move a little. His arms shifted around under the blanket which covered his tiny body. His eyes fluttered open. They were brilliantly blue. They focused on Draco finally and a smile came to his face, one that only children could make.

"Hey Mr. Malfoy!" He exclaimed happily.

"Hey there, little man." Draco said, moving closer to the bed.

"Why are you here, when it is so late?" The boy observed.

"Just making sure you're okay." Draco smiled.

"But, I thought you had a date.... with a girl!" He laughed.

"Ah, no. She stood my up! Girls are gross anyways, aren't they?" Draco said faking a look of disgust.

"Oh yea!!!" The boy sighed. "Will you tell me a story again?"

"Sure thing, little man." Draco agreed and began telling an adventure story with a Prince and a war in his kingdom.

The boy finally fell asleep again. Maybe tonight was not the night. Draco got up and left the room. He walked down the hall, putting away his jacket and hat while grabbing his regular jacket from a small closet, then he took a left and ended up in the front room of St. Mungo's. He said good night to the receptionist and left the building. He hated to go home. He liked spending as little time there as he could. So he walked around the corner and walked into a little muggle bar he visited frequently.

He was mildly surprised to see Hermione Granger was there. He couldn't help but walk over and sit next to her.

"Hey Granger." He greeted politely. He was glad to see that she was only half a drunk as she was last time they had met in this bar.

"Malfoy." She greeted curtly.

He motioned to Gary to get him a drink, his usual. The two sat in a comfortable silence, sipping at their drinks from time to time. But he decided to break it.

"How is your research going?" He asked, looking at her.

"Ha." was all she said.

"Is that good or bad?" He questioned playfully.

She just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

He just nodded and then said, "It's really hard being nice to you Hermione Granger." He began to get up and move when a strange look came over her face before she said, "I'm sorry. You're right, please sit down."

So he said back down. "Good or bad?" He smiled at her.

"Somewhere along the lines of nonexistent." She sounded defeated.

"Whys that?"

"Because my boss forced an unpaid vacation for a week on me to 'hone my people skills,'" she said with little air quotes. "But he was right I guess."

"Your people skills suck, do they?" He teased.

"Just lately. I've kind of been a bitch," She took another sip.

"You? A bitch? No way!"

She glared at him. "It's not like I'm a bad person. Life just took a giant shit on me."

He observed her for a second. She looked deadly gorgeous in the dim lighting of the bar. Her hair was poofy and flowed all around her head, down her back. Her big, brown eyes shined as tears tried to force their way into the world. She bit down on her lips as she thought of the past couple of weeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

Hermione looked at him suddenly. Someone to talk to. "I...well..." Where to start? "It's actually embarrassing now that I think about it."

"Don't be shy, you're too Gryffindor to be shy." He, again, teased her, but it just caused her to laugh, which lit up the entire room. He made a note to make her do that more often.

She cleared her throat and her smile went away. "Well, I guess to start off Harry broke up with me."

"Right," he said thinking of the morning with Hermione and Ginny.

"For Ginny... and last year I... I hurt Ron so I realize now that they were the only real friends that I had, now I don't have any friends.... Harry won't come near me, I've been avoiding Ginny. The research I was doing, was for an item found and ever since I touched it it's intrigued me in a deadly manner. All I can think of is that Idol and the book I found. And I couldn't take it from the library, I had to put in a request to take it first. And I still haven't gotten it. Every time I think of that book, I feel like a completely different person, like someone else has taken over me completely. All I can think of is that Idol and how important it is to me! Even though I don't have a clue what it does, where it came from, nothing. It's just... so.... confusing." she confessed.

"How much were you and Harry in love?" He wondered.

"I love him more than anything." She whispered. Then the alcohol took over. "I don't understand what I did wrong! He just wanted something other than me. I'm too boring." She was on the verge of tears again.

"Too boring? You're the most interesting person I've ever met..." Draco admitted out loud. Hermione just looked at him for a moment then banged her head down onto the bar and started crying loudly.

Gary looked over at the two and just shook his head.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Draco panicked.

"It's... okay... I... just... miss... him... so... much... and... now... I... don't... have... _anyone!!!!" _She sobbed. "And... now... I... have... just... lost... my... job... and... I... don't... know... what... to... do!!!!"

Draco awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Granger."

She slowly quieted down and finally asked him, "Why are you giving a speech at that ball?"

Her question took him by surprise. "Well... it's just something I really want to do."

"But, why? Why are you so different from what you used to be like?" She looked up at him, eyes puffy and red.

He looked at her for a long time. "Mostly for that reason right there. What I used to be like, is what my father would've wanted. And I hate my father more than I hate anything else." He didn't know why he told her that, when he had never said those words to anyone else. But he felt mostly that it was because she had been honest with him and he should return the favor.

"Why else?" She questioned him further.

"Have you ever been in the children's ward at St. Mungo's?" He asked sadly.

"No I haven't..."

"Children aren't like adults. They have hope for themselves and others when there is none at all..." He shrugged in thought. "Do you want to come with me?"

Hermione thought she had heard wrong. "What?"

"Why don't you come with me to the Ball? It'll help you move on from Potter, give you a chance to meet new people. I already know you don't have to work." He smiled.

She just sniffled and thought.

"Unless you want to stay at home and do nothing except be _unemployed_...." He taunted.

"Ugh, okay. Fine, I'll come with you, but we're not leaving here until I'm shit-faced drunk." She responded quickly.

"I've got no problem with that." He laughed as they toasted.


	7. Home and Strip Twister

**Chapter 7: Home and Strip Twister**

* * *

Ginny was miserable. All her time was spent thinking about Hermione and Harry. This was for two reasons. The first reason: Hermione was avoiding her. The second reason: Harry was stalking her. Love made Harry crazy apparently. Every time she went somewhere, anywhere, there he was. He would come armed with chocolates and that gorgeous green-eyed look only he could have, the one that said, "I love you so much, marry me and let's make love on the beach". Ginny loved and hated that look.

Hermione avoiding her broke her already shattered heart. All she wanted to do was tell her that if seeing Harry would hurt her, even with the tiniest of a pinch, she would not pursue any kind of relationship with him but she was no where to be found. Ginny would awake in the morning to find tea made and drank, the empty cup in the sink. She would be gone to work already. She was always busy during the work day; Hermione never had the time for a peon like Ginny. She would rush home to see if she was there, only to find she was still at work, and she would never return home before Ginny absolutely had to go to bed.

Every night she seemed to cry a little. And as the rumors of Hermione "Bitch Master 5000" Granger getting the boot from the minister floated around, Ginny couldn't help but wonder what was going on with her dear friend. When she got off work that very same day, she decided she wasn't going to go home to an empty and friendless flat. Instead she went and visited her mum and dad.

She apparated to the Burrow, her childhood home. Since it was about 5:00, the sun was beginning to sink magically in the background. She could smell the grass and the chickens as she walked the short path from the garden to her back door. She knocked once and then entered.

"Mum?" She called out, looking around the kitchen. It looked like home, smelled like home, and because of recent events, felt more like home than ever.

"Sweetie? Ginny, is that you?" Mrs. Weasley called coming from the living room. She was wearing her usual "mother-like" attire and her face lit up with happiness. It was contagious and made Ginny smile too. Molly walked to her daughter with open arms and they embraced. "It's so wonderful to see you, Ginny."

"Hey Mum. I was just dropping by for a small visit, you know, see what was going on." She said as Molly took her daughter's jacket and they both walked from the kitchen to their living room and sat down. Mr. Weasley had yet to come home.

Ginny plopped down into the chair and relaxed. "How are things at work, dear?" Her mother asked as she hung Ginny's jacket in the closet.

"The usual. Just running paper's around, getting tea and coffee, making notes for all the more important peoples." She joked.

Molly sat down on the couch across from her daughter and smiled. "Are you working hard, dear?"

"Ha ha. More like hardly working." She laughed out loud, giving her terrble joke. "It's fine though. I like my job, being lazy."

"That's no good. You really should find a job where you can, erm, exercise your talents more." Molly wiggled her eye brows.

"Mum, I know what you're thinking and I don't like it. Playing professional Quidditch just isn't me. That's not the lifestyle I want." Ginny said. She then stuck her tongue out at her mother.

"I still say that you should at least try. Just because you follow a certain career path doesn't mean you have to follow a certain lifestyle." Molly then stuck out her tongue back at Ginny. They both laughed.

"So, uh... how are things with Hermione?" Molly asked slowly, smile fading.

"Ugh. I don't know, Mum. She's avoiding me. I haven't spoken to her since breakfast weeks ago." Ginny rested her head against the back of the chair and sighed. "I just miss her."

"I know sweetie. If you just give her some time, I think she'll come around. Have you talked to Harry at all?"

"_How does she know all these things? I swear that woman is psychic." _Ginny thought before replying. "Unfortunately, I think he's following me. Everywhere I go, I seem to run into him. And a lot of those times, he just so happens to have some chocolates on hand for me, or a romantic poem ready to be sung. It's getting pathetic. I told him, from the beginning, I would never date him unless Hermione told me she wouldn't mind." She shook her head at the thought. "He's driving me crazy!"

Molly just smiled. "You love him." She said in a sing-song voice.

"What? No! Just how do you know these things?" Ginny looked at her mother skeptically.

"A mother knows that love drives people crazy." Molly looked at the clock on the wall showing where all her family members were. "Oh look! Your father is on his way home. Will you be staying for dinner, dear?" She asked standing up.

"Yes, I think I will." Ginny loved her mom.

Molly and Ginny left the living room and walked into their small kitchen. They began to magic away dishes and scrub potatoes for dinner. They chatted animatedly, talking about the things Ginny did at work, the things she did at home. Half way through their preparation, Mr. Weasley walked in.

"Hey, Dad!" Ginny cried, throwing her arms around her father's neck.

"My girl!" Arthur cried, hugging her back. "What a lovely surprise."

And so, Ginny had a trouble-free dinner with her parents. Her mother's cooking was as good as ever. It was not until after dinner than trouble-free turned into troublesome.

Ginny was cleaning dishes, listening to her father tell a joke he heard at work today, when the stalker from hell knocked at the door and walked in.

"Hey everyone!" Harry greeted.

_"Oh... bloody... hell!" _Ginny thought to herself as she tried to stay a still as possible. Maybe if she didn't move, he wouldn't see her...

"Hey Ginny." He winked at her. UGH!

"Harry, dear!" Molly greeted, standing up to hug her practically-a-son. "What an _unexpected_.... surprise." She grinned devilishly.

"Yes, unexpected and unwanted!" Ginny mumbled under her breath to herself. No one else noticed.

"I just thought I'd, ya know, pop in and see what was going on." Harry said smoothly. Damn that man. DAMN HIM!

"Well, Ginny. I guess we'll head to bed. It was _wonderful_ to see you again." Molly hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek. Arthur hugged her too and then said his hellos and goodbye's to Harry.

Once they were gone, Ginny turned to Harry with a look of complete anger on her face. "Harry. Potter. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. In. Your. SLEEP!" She cried out, flinging her arms about wildly.

"Why, what did I do?" Harry feigned innocence.

"Oh, I'll tell you what you did! You broke my best friend's heart, then the next day, you came around and _kissed_ me, and now you're been following me everywhere!!! I can't take it, Harry!" She hit him hard in the shoulder. "If and when I decide I want to be in a relationship with you, I'll let you know. But until then you better just leave me the _HELL ALONE!!!!" _She stomped her foot in anger and marched out of the kitchen, into the dark garden.

Harry followed and stopped her just before she apparated away.

"_Ginny..."_

"No! Harry, you've heard my final words on the matter. If you come around me again I'll hex you. Leave me alone!" She stated, throwing off his hand violently. "Don't even _think_ about following me home!!!" And she apparated to the front of her doorway in a huff.

She opened her door and her breath caught in her throat. She saw what she had been waiting to see for so long, yet something that surprised her so much she was stunned in place.

Hermione was there.

As well as Draco Malfoy.

They were practically half naked (we're talking underwear only here), 100 percent drunk, and playing the game Twister. Hermione was on all fours while Draco leaned over her. It looked like he was bum-sexing her. _"What. The. Fuck?" _She thought.

They were laughing loudly and took no notice of Ginny when she opened the door and walked into the room.

"Draco! Get your handsh.... OFF... my bum. HA HA HA HA! DON'T TOUCH THAT AREA EITHER MISHTER!!!"

"Oh you just _know_ you lurve it babeh! ....." Draco replied rubbing her tushie over her panties which caused her to squeal in delight.

"OK...." Hermione said as she spun around the spinner. " You have to put your left hand on green!" Then she giggled madly. Draco reached down with his left hand and placed it on a green easily.

"Well now.... both of our hands are taken up... who's gonna spin?" Draco asked in complete seriousness.

"Oh. My. Gods. I just don't know! Our game is ruined!" She cried sadly.

After this little exchange, which Ginny found pathetic and yet hilarious, Ginny finally cleared her throat and shut the door behind her. "What's uh... going on in here?" She said eyeing Draco's wonderfully sculpted chest.

Hermione screamed. "GINNY. OH MY GODSH. GINNY. I'M SO....."She stood up and stumbled a little before running over to her friend. "...GLAD YOU'RE HOME! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, GINNY! I LOVE YOU. I'M SO SORRY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!" Hermione grabbed Ginny and literally jumped on her which brought both of the girls down to the floor.

"Oh... yes!" Draco cried enjoying the view of two girls, one almost naked, rolling around on the floor.

"Ginny! Please forgive me!!!" Hermione cried again.

"Of course!!! Please, get off me though!" Ginny yelled and Hermione rolled off the girl and then started jumping in the air.

"Draco!!! She forgives me! I. Am. So._ HAPPY!" _The drunken girl exclaimed but then lost balance and tumbled to the floor. She jumped back up and said, "I'm okay!"

"You guys are so drunk." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Hermione... totally... TOTALLY... started it!" Draco said pointing at the brunette.

She just giggled manically. "But you, my dear, sweet, Draco Malfoy joined me in the quest for absolute drunkenness!!!!" She began walking over to Draco as if to hug him but slipped when she stepped on the Twister mat.

Draco laughed and went to help her up but then also slipped. Draco fell on top of Hermione.

"Wow." Was all Ginny could say. Maybe she _should_ have come home after work.

Hermione and Draco both laughed and then looked at each other. Draco was on top of her. Hermione's legs were wrapped around his waist. _"Oh no." _At the same moment the thought crossed Ginny's mind, Hermione and Draco had started kissing passionately.

"Dear. GODS!" Ginny cried out. She walked over to her room and slammed the door. "This is too weird!" She opened her door again and cried into their living room, "USE CONCRECEPTIVES!!!" Then slammed the door again and fell onto her bed. "_WHAT. THE. FUCK???"_


	8. Blushes and Waffles and Auctions! Oh my!

**Chapter 8: Blushes and Waffles and Auctions! Oh My!**

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling like she had taken a hammer to the head several times. _"If I don't stop going out to bars and getting drunk I'll end up getting killed... or worse.... PREGNANT!" _She thought to herself. But then she noticed where she was. She was laying upside down in the chair in the living room and below her head was Draco, laying on the floor. What happened last night? _"OH!" _She smiled at herself when she remembered bringing Draco home after visiting a Muggle department store and buying the game Twister. She remembered taking him back to her flat where they drank more and ended up playing "Strip Twister" where if one of them lost balance and fell, they had to take a piece of clothing off. It turned out to be a really great drunk game.

Then she remembered Ginny walking in, her begging for forgiveness and she accepted! Hermione smiled pleasantly at the thought. Hermione and Ginny, back in action! She remembered what happened after Ginny went to her room, though... Draco kissed her and she kissed him back! Hermione's smile faded as quickly as it came. Ginny's voice "_USE CONCRACEPTIVES!!!!"_ rang through her head. Did she and the blonde man have sex? She thought hard for a moment before she remembered what happened after the kiss. He had picked them both up from the floor, pushed her against the wall and they stumbled onto the couch. That had caused Hermione to laugh and then.... what happened? How did she end up on the chair? Why was Draco on the floor? Oh dear. Oh dear. She couldn't remember what happened next. It was too fuzzy, too confusing. But then the thought crossed her mind, _"Would it really be all that bad? It's not like you cheated with him on Harry..."_

She tried to stand up but lost her balance and fell onto the floor on the other side of the chair. "Ouch..." She began to pick herself up again. She noticed her clothing: bra, panties, and a pair of socks. Well, that was a good sign. Complete nakedness would only confirm what had happened. She walked into her room holding her hand to her head trying to ease the pain. Her wand was lying on the floor under her window. _"How on earth did that get there?"_ She wondered. She picked it up and set it carefully on her dresser and then opened her potion's drawer. She picked out a blue-purplish bottle and drained it. Instantly, her head was feeling better and her vision was a little bit clearer. "Thank you gods for _Hang Over's Be Gone _potions! George, you are such a genius." She said to the room.

Then, Hermione opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank and threw them both on. Breakfast then shower, she decided. She grabbed another Hang Over's Be Gone potion from her stock and walked out of her room into the living room where Draco still laid curled up on the floor, in his black boxers. Hermione couldn't help but think, "_Yummy."_

Hermione walked over to the kitchen area and began to make breakfast. She was in the mood to cook. Even more so, she was in the mood for waffles. She wrenched open the refrigerator and pulled out her favorite things: sausages, eggs, milk, and flour. She got out the frying pan and set it on her stove top, then turned up the heat. She threw the sausages on the frying pan and began to mix the waffle batter. By the time she had thrown the first of the waffles onto her hot iron, Draco had gotten up and had sat down at the kitchen table. He was leaning over, holding his head, and moaning like a baby.

"Why is this happening to me? How much longer must I repent? There is no reason why these things should happen to me!" He hit his head on the table and then sat back up again. "I hate my life, I hate this stupid table, I hate the world, and I hate you." He moaned again.

"Good morning to you too, _lover_," she laughed playfully.

"Oh gods," was all he said before slamming his head down on the table again. "My... head... my head."

"Don't worry; I'm one step ahead of you." Hermione smiled as she stepped over the kitchen table, put her batter down, and pulled out the _Hang Over's Be Gone _potion and set it down in front of him. "Drink this."

"What is it?" He eyed it suspiciously from under his hand.

"Well, obviously it's poisoned, and if you drink it, you will die a horrible, painful death. Then Ginny and I can use your body for science." Hermione cried out exaggerating the whole time.

"Thanks, I'd rather the hammer stay in my head then!" He glared at her.

She giggled at his comment and the look on his face._ "He's so cute." _She thought before saying, "It's a potion that will instantly get rid of your hang over, drink it. Then we can have some breakfast." Hermione pulled out freshly made waffles and then poured in the batter to make a new set. Hermione just loved her waffle iron.

"What happened last night?" Draco asked her after taking the potion. "Whoa, this stuff is amazing. It actually works!"

"Did you truly think I would poison you?" She smirked. "And I can't remember doing anything, ahem, _too _naughty." She winked at him. _"Why am I so giddy? It must be the waffles!"_ She justified to herself.

"Yeah, right. So why did you call me "lover" when I sat down then? We had to have done something. Malfoy's don't get drunk and then not do anything." He eyed her devilishly.

"They don't? There has been two times we've been drunk together, and we haven't done anything either time, so if what you said is true, then we can reasonably deduct that you are not a Malfoy," she mocked.

Draco's jaw dropped. He was lost for words.

"I smell Hermione's famous waffles..." Ginny mumbled as she stepped out of her room wearing her robe. She walked over and sat next to Draco. "Oh, lover boy is still here." She teased. Then she said seriously, "You used some kind of birth control right, Hermione? I don't think I could be the auntie of a Malfoy. Bad for the image." She winked at Draco.

"Psh. Bad for _my_ image you mean." Draco laughed, winking at Ginny.

Ginny smiled and looked at Hermione again.

"I don't think we had sex, Ginny. I mean I woke up in my underwear still." Hermione said flipping sausages, grinning.

"But you like to get back into clothes when you're done afterwards though, you might've gotten dressed again..." She pointed out.

"Malfoy was in his boxers when I woke up this morning though. So..." Hermione and Ginny both looked at Draco and grinned.

"What?" He asked in all seriousness. "Why are you guys looking at me that way?" He leaned back, fearful of an attack.

"What do you do once _you're_ finished, Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny asked, suppressing a laugh.

Her question caused Draco to widen his eyes in realization. These girls were _good! _He would just have to be equally as sneaky. "Wouldn't you like to find out, Ms. Weasley?" He winked as she blushed.

"You know I would." Hermione said unconsciously. She realized what she said, but it was too late. She spun around just in time to see Ginny burst into giggles and Draco smiled evilly. "I mean- I didn't mean- you know what I mean!!" Hermione cried out desperately trying to defend herself but failing miserably.

"Oh, I _know_ what you mean." Draco spoke with a grin plastered on his face as he laughed.

"Okay, if you guys want breakfast, you have to stop that evil laughter right now." Hermione said threateningly, holding up her spatula. They both stopped immediately. "Good!"

Hermione then placed a huge plate of waffles and sausages in front of both of them. Their mouths were watering at the sight. Hermione sat down and they all began to dig in. It all just made Hermione feel happier than she had in weeks; she felt like all her problems that had plagued her yesterday were gone. The three all ate and talked. Ginny and an un-drunk Hermione both found that Draco was rather pleasant to talk to, extremely sarcastic, and had a lot of very interesting reforming ideas for St. Mungo's. The more he talked, the more the girls could tell that Draco cared very deeply for the hospital and the children's ward.

"I mean, I just don't understand why they don't put a little more effort into the children's ward." He stated taking a sip of his orange juice. "The children are the future, without them we have nothing to look forwards to." At this comment both of the witches said, "Awwwww."

Draco continued, "That's why I'm hosting this Charity Ball. The hospital needs more donations, and the more people that come, the more money we can raise. Plus, Malfoy balls are always perfection. Everyone still talks about them!"

"That's so noble. Man my job sucks." Ginny frowned, looking down at her empty plate. "All I do is get tea and coffee for my bosses and organize papers and eat lunch... and get fat..."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She had thought the exact same thing just the night before, well not exactly. Then an idea popped into her head. "You should hold an auction, Malfoy. Have people donate items that they either don't want or need anymore. People will buy all sorts of things! Then a percentage of the money could go towards the hospital. Auctions are always a lot of fun, too."

Draco's face lit up with the idea. "Hermione you're brilliant!" He cried. It was the first time he'd ever called her Hermione, and she liked it. "Oh man, that's perfect. I have to get to work though!" He exclaimed standing up. "The Ball is only a week away. I need to get planning if I want to get an auction planned."

"Hermione will help you!" Ginny said before anyone else could speak. She too stood up.

"I will!?" Hermione looked at Ginny like she was crazy.

"Sure why not? You don't have to work and it was your idea after all." Ginny grinned wickedly at her friend.

"Sounds good." Draco stated while he gathered his clothes from last night.

"I have to get ready for work. It was, erm, nice to see you again, Malfoy." She nodded in his direction and gave Hermione a huge "HA HA" look before running off to the bathroom to shower.

Malfoy was fully dressed now and was looking at the living room. The couch was crooked, the throw rug was upside down, and the cushions on all the furniture were misplaced. Plus the Twister game was still out in the middle of the floor. "I, um... do you want me stay and help clean this place up?" He asked Hermione who was still glaring at the bathroom door, hoping the death glare would go through walls and kill Ginny.

"No, it's fine. I'll get it." She smiled and looked at him, then stood to walked him towards the door. Once there, she turned to him and said, "You know, even though last night was just plain retarded, emotionally unstable, and an absolute drunken disaster... I had tons of fun." She finished seriously and looked into his eyes. They were bright grey, almost shining again his pale skin. He was so damned gorgeous she thought she was going to melt into the floor.

"I agree. It's probably the most fun I've had in a while." He smirked at her. "Even if we didn't do _anything." _He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Ugh, get out of here, Malfoy. Hey, listen if you do really want help with auction idea, let me know. I don't mind." She said politely.

"I will. Thanks. Maybe you could even meet some of the children at the hospital. They are all really... cute." He looked disgusted to say the word, but happy none-the-less. Hermione just laughed as he opened the door and stepped out. Hermione held the door as he turned around to look at her once more. He grinned mischievously and leaned over to whisper in her ear. His lips barely grazed over the skin as he said, "Don't think I don't remember that kiss, Ms. Granger. Another thing Malfoy's always do is remember when they kiss a beautiful woman." He winked as he pulled away and watched her jaw drop and her cheeks glow bright red before he apparated home.

Hermione stood rooted in that spot for minutes. She was thinking about that kiss. Mostly, she could remember the tongue. _"Maybe getting over Harry isn't going to be so hard after all."_ Hermione thought happily to herself. But as she turned to go back inside, she saw the very last person she wanted to see, or the very first depending on how you looked at it.

"Herms...." Harry said through gritted teeth, his face red and steaming.

* * *

Draco had an extra bounce in his step as he walked down the hall way towards his bedroom. He truly had not been this _happy_ for so long. It wasn't complicated or deep, it just was. He really only had two people he could call a 'friend', one being Blaise Zabini, and they weren't exactly the best of. Draco really only put him in that category because they had known each other for a long time, since before school. The other person was Pansy Parkinson. The Parkinson's and Malfoy's had been great family friends for generations, but now it was for different reasons. She and Blaise had been the two who had been with him when he went to that meeting with Harry Potter so long ago. The three of them had since then stood together.

As he walked, he could not help but think that it was those two people and that one night that had really changed his life to what it was today. And now, here he was, practically skipping down the hallway, full of something other than dread and obligation. He smiled to himself as he opened the door to his room. He was attracted to Hermione Granger. Ha! What a laugh. His father, where ever he was, was probably having a seizure. And his mother! Oh dear gods, she was probably slashing her wrists out. He sat down on his bed and began to take off his shoes. That woman was brilliant. An auction? If he could get sellers and buys to that party, he could raise a ton of money for the hospital.

And those damned waffles. They were absolutely delicious, how could he describe them? He stretched out his arms and then began to unbutton his shirt. _"Karl would like her..." _He thought, thinking about his upcoming shift.

"I have to owl Pansy and Blaise, St. Mungo's needs to know about the auction, and I need to go and visit Uncle Mertuff." He said out loud, making his list. He then stood up and headed towards the shower, feeling more than motivated to live his day.


	9. Friendship Repaired

**Chapter 9: Friendship Repaired.**

* * *

"Herms..." Harry spat angrily at the girl. "You? And Malfoy!?" His body shook with anger.

Hermione couldn't move. The first thought she'd ever had of getting over Harry, beautiful, loving, heroic Harry, and all the sudden he is here? Right at her doorstep? Talking to her? His beautiful emerald's for eyes were on fire with emotion and his hair was just begging her to touch it, rub the locks through her fingers. His skin was red from the anger, but she didn't notice. She couldn't hear anything he was saying, only seeing how he moved closer to her and was now standing less than a foot away from her. Their bodies almost touching for the first time in so long...

She looked into his eyes, those wonderfully dangerous green eyes. She had not been this close to him for too long, she craved him, and the urge to pounce on him was so great she felt her body stiffen to stop itself from doing something that would be highly embarrassing. She smelled his breath, sweet and hot. It washed over her like magical candy. Harry was like heroin to her- so deadly, so glorious. She had not had her heroin for a long time. Then he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her to get her attention all she could do was smile lazily at the touch, his amazing touch. Even if it was in anger, it felt like heaven. But Ginny's cry awoke her from her trance.

"Hermione! Harry! What is going on here?!" Ginny exclaimed coming out of the bathroom in a towel. Harry paid her no attention.

"Hermione you tell me right this moment! Are you dating _Malfoy!?" _His look bore into her eyes, seeking answers.

"No... haven't gone a single date yet." She said dreamily. She wanted to say, "No, Draco and I haven't gone on a single date yet." But for some reason, couldn't think of his name. Her mind was 100 percent _Harry_.

"Then what is that I just saw!?" He yelled at her. He shook her again, roughly. This time she didn't like it so much.

"Harry, get your hands off me!" She finally snapped fully back into reality. She shook her head. "Who I see, who I date, who I become friends with is none of your business anymore!" "_Be firm! Hermione, be firm!!"_

"Like hell it isn't!" He let go of her to throw his arms into the air angrily but still remained close. "Especially if it's Malfoy!"

"What if I was dating _Draco_?" She made a point to say his first name. "You don't have anything to do with my life anymore, Harry Potter! Nothing!!"

"No, Hermione. We are still friends. And friends help out each other and I'm going to help you out by telling you that Malfoy is not even worth being a rebound for!" He yelled pointing at her. "He doesn't deserve you! At all!"

"You cannot be serious!" Hermione exclaimed, putting her hands in her hair. "Harry, we _are not_ friends. We will _never_ be friends! You broke my heart for my best friend! You kissed her after just one day of being broken up!!! _You _should not have any say in anything in my life any more just based on that one fact!!! AND YOU DON'T!" She stomped her foot.

"No, Hermione you don't understand! It's _Malfoy_!" He yelled desperately at her.

"Maybe I don't understand, Harry. I don't understand why you are here. I don't understand why you think we could friends. I don't understand why this is happening!!! Just leave! I don't want you around..." Hermione tried to walk into the flat, but Harry stopped her.

"HERMIONE I WANT TO BE FRIENDS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND-"

"NO, HARRY, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. WE AREN'T DATING, WE ARE JUST FRIENDS AND EVEN IF WE WERE DATING, IT IS NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMNED BUSINESS. HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY HOUSE, MY HOME AND INTRUDE ON MY LIFE LIKE THIS. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN BE HERE!!! WHAT I DO WITH MY TIME IS OUT OF YOUR CONTROL!!!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. She and Harry had never fought like this before. Ever. It was starting to scare her as more and more tears ran down her face.

"HERMIONE IT'S BLOODY MALFOY. I _REFUSE_ TO LET YOU EVEN SEE HIM!" His voice was so loud her bones were shaking.

"WHAT ON EARTH MAKES YOU THINK," She paused for a sob. ".... THAT YOU CAN FORBID ME FROM SEEING ANYONE?! I TOLD YOU HARRY! WE. ARE. NOT. FRIENDS. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" She put her hands on her face to hide her embarrassment.

Harry grabbed onto Hermione's shoulders again, putting his face right up to hers. "NO HERMIONE I CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT YOU TO LET YOU RUIN YOUR LIFE OVER ANY BOY, ESPECIALLY _MALFOY_!!!!"

"Harry! I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Please, let go on Hermione, stop yelling at her, and just get out." Ginny said calmly. She noticed that Hermione was having some major issues with just being around the raven haired god, let alone arguing with him.

"This is none of your business, Ginny." He spat at her.

"And it's none of yours." She replied coolly. "And you know I'm right and you know Hermione's right. You gave up all the rights you had to Hermione's life the moment you decided to leave her."

"But did you even see what just happened between them?!" Harry looked from Hermione to Ginny in disgust.

"No, but unless they were shagging in the middle of the hallway, I doubt it was anything worth this outburst!" Ginny defended.

"Harry..." Hermione spoke so softly. "Why don't you just leave... please..." Tears were pouring down her face silently.

"I can't believe that you would even be _friends_ with someone like Malfoy. Ron would be absolutely disgusted with you right now, Hermione. I know I am." He glared.

Hermione gasped at his comment, her hand automatically coming up to cover her opened mouth. It was such a low blow, she felt like she had been struck in the chest with a hammer. Ginny squeaked in horror, her ears turning red with anger and ran to Hermione's side in an instant. "How dare you use my _brother,_" She poked Harry hard in the chest as she said the word. "To hurt Hermione like that, Harry. JUST LEAVE AND DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING COME BACK HERE AGAIN!!! EVER!" She pulled Hermione back inside the flat and slammed the door in Harry's face as hard she could, the loud _BAM_ echoing dangerously around them as silence finally set in.

Ginny led Hermione over to their couch where she sat down and pulled Hermione into an enormous hug. She had no energy to even be alive at that moment. Hermione laid her head in Ginny's lap, curled up on the couch, and cried. She cried and then she cried some more. Sobs emitted from the witch like sonar from a hungry bat. Tears cascaded out of her eyes like the great Nile River, snot was running down from her nose, and drool was coming out of her mouth. She was sprinkler. Ginny sat there rubbing her back, running her fingers through the brunette hair, whispering comforting words into her ear.

It was terrible to see something like this happen: two of your best friends date, break up, and then can't even have a single decent conversation. What was Ginny supposed to do in this kind of situation? Hermione was no where near fault, yet she was the one getting hurt. Harry was just being a massive jerk, which he could be from time to time. What had even happened in the hallway?

"Hermione, please shh. It's okay babe, its okay...." But it was no use. Eventually small tears popped out of Ginny's eyes. She had never seen Hermione so hurt, so upset by anyone before. Never had she seen the Hermione Granger, the strongest and smartest witch of their generation in so much pain. It was the worst thing she had seen since the war. All the sound coming from the girl was like a giant stab in the heart, so pain filled and tragic; Ginny couldn't help but cry a little too. She just held Hermione in silence, listening as the girl screamed and cried in horror. She ignored when the barn owl she recognized as a ministry owl showed up, probably with a letter asking where she was and why she didn't make it to work. She ignored the phone when it rang, ignored all the Floo calls. Ginny just sat on the couch, still with the towel from her morning shower wrapped around her skin, and let Hermione cry away in her lap.

Hermione did not stop crying until almost noon when she finally drifted into a troubled sleep. Ginny watched as she twitched a lot and hiccupped from time to time. But the younger girl just sat on the couch and rubbed her friend's back and held her close. She told her old wizard's tales and sang to her in her beautiful alto voice and wiped away the bouts of tears that would come even in slumber.

"It's been so long, since I've seen her face, you say she's doin' fine. I still recall, a sad cafe, how it hurt so bad to see her cry. I didn't want to say good-bye, send her my love memories remain, send her my love roses never fade, send her my love." She paused to remember the words. "The same hotel, the same old room, I'm on the road again, she needed so much more, than I could give, we knew our love could not pretend, broken hearts can always mend!!!" Ginny starting shaking her arms, getting into her song.

"Send her my love, memories remain, send her my love, roses never fade, send her my love, callin' out her name I'm dreamin', reflections of a face I'm seein', It's her voice!!! That keeps on haunting me, send her, send her my love, roses never fade, memories remain, send her, send her, my love!!!!" She ended dramatically.

Once her song was done, Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Ginny like she was a retard, but eventually said, "That was so beautiful, Ginny." She said it in a wispy voice that was barely audible.

"Thank you," Ginny whisper back. "Do you feel a little better? I find that acting silly and having music makes me feel better."

Hermione nodded sadly. She looked up at Ginny's face, too comfortable to move. "Thank you so much, Ginny. I don't know what I'd do without you..."

Ginny smiled and replied back with, "I know the feeling."


	10. Orgasm From the Other Side

**Chapter 10: Orgasm From the Other Side.**

* * *

Hermione walked into her flat. She had gone to see her mom, who was sick in the hospital. The doctors told them that she would be perfectly fine within the next couple of days and that they had nothing to worry about, it was only a common flu. What she was worried about was that Ginny was sitting on the couch with George Weasley and she was sure she had heard them speak her name.

"Hey, Hermione!" George had greeted her with a hug as soon as she had walked in.

"George? Hey, how are you?" She greeted in return, waving at George and Ginny. She placed her bags down on the kitchen table.

"I'm going to make some tea." Ginny said standing up. She looked like she was repressing a smile, her lips pressed together tightly.

"What brings you here?" Hermione asked politely to George.

"Just visiting my dear, brilliant sister." He smiled at her mischievously, his eyes shining.

Hermione was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it to see a certain blond. It made her grin just a little. "Hey, Malfoy."

"Hey." He looked a little shocked to see her. "Ginny invited me over. I have no idea about what though."

"Oh, just a little get together, you know. Friends, good friends, happy friends.... lovers." She coughed.

"What was that last thing?" Hermione looked at Ginny in question.

"Oh, nothing." Ginny laughed. "Here!" She pulled Hermione and Draco into the living room and pushed them both on the couch. "Have some tea...." She held up two cups of tea for them both.

Hermione took her cup and looked at her friend. What was going on? She took a small sip and placed it on the table. Draco did the same.

"So, Malfoy," Began George. "How's life since school?" He asked causally sitting down next to his sister on the arm of the chair.

"Uh, just fine." He was surprised the older Weasley was speaking to him so politely. He took another gulp of his tea, suddenly thirsty and nervous.

"What were you guys talking about before I came in?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

Ginny and George exchanged looks. "The tea!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's a new recipe, drink more. Tell me what you think..." She looked at Hermione with big eyes and a devilish smile

Hermione looked at her like she was crazy before taking a big gulp. Slightly sweet, slightly bitter. "Tastes the same to me." She looked at her friend again.

Draco finished off his glass and said the same thing. "It doesn't taste any different than regular tea." He nodded in agreement with Hermione.

"What's going on, Ginny?" Hermione asked her friend. Something was weird was happening, Hermione just didn't know what. Ginny just shrugged though. Hermione finished her tea and stood up, deciding to ignore the strange situation, but when she did, Ginny just jumped after her and began pushing and shoving her into her room. "What are you doing?!" Hermione cried out.

"Just.... HELPING YOU!" Ginny yelled as she pushed Hermione fully into her room where she fell over on her bum.

"What is going on here?" Draco questioned following Hermione into the room to help her.

"_Perfection!"_ Ginny thought happily as she shut the door and locked Draco and Hermione in the room.

George just grinned widely. "Great job, Gin." He winked.

Draco helped Hermione to her feet and then looked at the door that just closed on them. He tried to open it but he wouldn't move. "What is happening here?" Draco questioned Hermione.

"I don't know, I just got home right before you showed up and then this all happened. That woman is _CRAZY_!" She said loud enough for them to hear on the other side of the door. They just heard giggles in return from both Ginny and George.

Draco just shrugged. "All of you people are crazy." He said as he looked at Hermione. He looked closely at her. She seemed to look... different. She was almost shining. Hermione looked back at him the same way. All the thoughts of confusion were fading away and they looked at each other. Before he knew he had done it, Draco had pushed Hermione against the door and growled at her.

"Oh... do it!" Hermione cried as he ripped off her shirt revealing her bra and stomach. The two completely forgot about the siblings on the other side of the door. All the problems in the world disappeared, there was no confusion, no holding back, only Draco and Hermione.

Draco grabbed her hair and kissed her on the mouth, pushing his tongue practically down her throat. She let him. Her hands ran down his chest over his shirt. She grabbed the two sides and pulled, breaking the buttons off and exposing his chest. They both moaned loudly as they kissed, causing Ginny to squeal with laughter, but they did not hear it. Draco picked Hermione up and pressed her against the door, his fingers roaming over her bum, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Their kiss was getting more passionate and heated by the second. Hermione gasped for air as her head flew back and hit the door, exposing her neck. Draco moved his mouth down, kissing the skin. "Yes!" Hermione breathed. She stepped back down on the ground and pulled off Draco's shirt, gasping as she did it. At the same time, Draco unhooked her bra and threw it to the side getting a wonderful glance at her breasts and then began taking off his pants. Hermione did the same. Both of them gasping and panting before they had even done anything!

On the other side of the door Ginny spoke to George happily. "We are genius, absolutely genius my dear brother." She laughed manically.

"Oh I know, sweet sister. What a perfect couple to play with my new-" He paused as they heard Hermione cry out_ "Take me! Take me!!!". _"-Lust Potion recipe."

They both grinned as Hermione began a constant moan, "_OhhhhhhHHHhhohhhhhhhhhahhhhhh!" _But Ginny's grin idled when someone knocked on the door. Ginny walked over, trying to hide her smile. She opened the door timidly and immediately frowned. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I told you, Ginny. I'm not giving up. I'm here for you, I want to talk." He said as he pushed the door open and walked in.

"Harry, right now..." She struggled with the door. "-It's just not a good time. Please!" But Harry was already in the room.

"Hey-what is that?" He asked as Ginny shut the door behind him.

"It's nothing! Go away, Harry!" Ginny cried as she tried to push him away from Hermione's door.

"Is that Hermione? Is she okay!? Is she hurt!?" He rushed over to Hermione's door being the hero he was but before he opened it, Hermione cried out, "_HERE COMES COWGIRL! YEEEEEEEHAAA!!!!"_ This caused him to pause, hand on the doorknob and a look of confusion all over his face.

"What the hell?" He asked turned around looking at the two redheaded siblings. "What is going on here?"

_"Oh yes! Yes! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YESSSSS!!!!"_

Ginny squealed again. George just grinned. Harry's jaw dropped.

_"Who's a naughty witch!? Who's a bad, dirty, naughty witch!?" _

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick! What are they doing in there?!" Harry looked between Ginny and the door disgusted.

"Lust Potion Number 9." George said as he did a little jig of success. "I'm going to make so much!

"You're testing your products on Hermione and Malfoy?" Harry looked angry again.

"Brilliant, I know." George exclaimed happily. Then all three of them heard a bump and glass shattering.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" _They heard the piercing scream of Hermione.

Ginny began laughing so hard she fell on the floor and rolled around.

_"OH SUCK IT! SUCK THE BLOOD!"_ Hermione screamed again.

This caused Harry to cover his ears, but it didn't block out all of the sound. _("JESUS CHRIST!!!") _"This is sick! This is the most disgusting thing that has ever happened to me!" He cried out.

George was now laughing so hard tears were coming down his face. It didn't help when Draco screamed out, _"OHhhhh yes, you love it in the face! You love it!!!!!"_

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Ginny and George both laughed away and leaned on each other for support.

"_Again!! AGAIN!"_

Ginny thought she might throw up, she was laughing so hard. Both her face and George's face so red, it looked like they might explode.

Another bump, the lusty couple was against the door this time. "_Do. It. HARDER!"_

Ginny was close to passing out, she couldn't breathe.

_Slap! Slap! Slap! "Ohhh yesssss!"_

Harry was just getting angry. "I can't believe you guys set them up!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I have to stop this!" He turned around and began to bang on the door.

"Man, you are one wizard, Harry, all banging on that door and what not. That'll do a lot of good." George's sarcasm obvious.

"Harry, please just leave it alone! Malfoy's fine. You broke up with Hermione, remember?" Ginny pointed out. "Just drop it."

Hermione screamed again loudly, obviously riding out her orgasm. Draco was grunting happily.

George was leaning over the arm of the couch, holding onto his stomach. "You know....what is... so great... about this... whole thing?" He asked between deep breaths.

"What?" Ginny practically squeaked.

"I'm recording it!!!" His voice high pitched with laughter. Both of them burst into a fresh set of _giggles._

"Ugh! This is sick! I can't believe this." Harry growled. He was really getting angry now. Was he the only sane person still around? "This is ridiculous!!!" He screamed and then grabbed onto the nearest thing, which happened to be a dinning chair. He hit it against Hermione's door in frustration; the chair broke into pieces and fell to the floor. This only made Ginny and George laugh more. "C'mon guys!" He cried desperately to them. Realizing that nothing was going to work he stomped his foot in anger and plopped down onto the floor behind the living room couch and swore loudly.

After a couple more minutes, George and Ginny quieted their laughter as they hadn't heard anything for a while. Then another massive bump. Hermione burst into the living room, but tripped over the broken chair pieces and fell on all fours. She was wearing only a tee-shirt that was inside out and her knickers. She lifted her head and looked at Ginny and said in a very raspy voice, "Wa-wa-water...." She collapsed onto the floor pathetically and began crawling.

Ginny, still laughing, walked over and helped Hermione, whose legs were incredibly weak, onto the couch where Harry was still hiding. She laid down on the couch, spread her legs out and leaned her head back, sighing happily. Ginny got her a glass of water which she drank in one big gulp. Finally, she calmed down enough and Hermione glared at the redhead. "I hate you." She shook her head. "So much!"

"Is Draco alright, cowgirl?" Ginny teased and laughed.

George looked into Hermione's room and answered, "I think he's slipped into some kind of a sex-coma. He's totally knocked out." He laughed, too.

"I... I can't feel my legs!!!" Hermione cried looking down at her bare legs.

Ginny and George cried with laughter all over again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Hermione screamed and closed her eyes praying this was a dream.

Harry poked his head over the couch. "Is it over?!" He cried out, looking terrified.

Hermione just nodded and twitched a little. Harry looked at Hermione. "I just came to apologize! Instead I feel like I was audibly raped!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Hermione cried looking at Ginny and George. "They did this to me!"

"I would never, in a million years, think I could be present to hear the cries of passion between you and Malfoy!" Harry glared.

"Harry, its karma! When you're an asshole, bad things happen to you!" Ginny stuck her tongue out at him after she finished speaking.

Draco chose this moment to walk into the room. He looked around with huge grey eyes and his mouth slightly open. He was in only boxers. He too was walking unevenly. He held up a finger as if to make a statement and he opened his mouth further, but no sound came out. He swallowed and then walked over to the chair, falling into it and looking around helplessly. "The happened... fuck just what?"

Ginny just continued laughing hysterically. George walked into Hermione's room. He came out a minute later with a small button look-a-like and said to Hermione and Draco, "Thank you so much for helping me test my new product. Lust Potion Number 9 will be on the market within the next week." Then he bowed dramatically and kissed Ginny on the cheek before leaving. "We should do this again, Gin." He winked and left the building.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!!" Hermione yelled again, her voice cracking. "That was completely irresponsible and totally immature, Ginerva Weasley! How could you do that to me?!" Hermione tried to stand up to beat the living lights out of her "friend" but couldn't find the energy and fell back onto her bum. "UGH!"

"Ohh." Draco leaned his head back in the chair and smiled. "That was amazing." He closed his eyes.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION MALFOY!!!!" Hermione voice cracked as she screamed, again.

"What an interesting day." Ginny smiled.

"I'm going to kill you, Ginny, as soon as I can feel my legs again!" Hermione frowned. "I'm just going to kill you! You will be DEAD, NONEXISTANT!!!" But her threats only made Ginny laugh more and more.

"Ohhh, yes." Draco sighed happily.

"My ears still hurt." Harry frowned.


	11. Trouble Is ABrewing!

**Chapter 11: Trouble Is A-Brewing!**

* * *

Ginny was at George's shop looking around. The shelves were filled top to bottom with new supplies and items Ginny had never seen before. George had needed to magically expand the shop to get everything into the front room which, at the moment, was full of customers. They were all looking around and giggling as they picked up and examined some of the items.

"Ginny, I'm happy to see you but I'm too busy for lunch today!" George said happily as he bagged up goodies for a young boy. "That'll be 11 galleons and 12 knuts."

"I guess that's fine." Ginny watched as two girls spilled a barrel of... she didn't even know what they were. "D' you want some help?"

"Oh my gods, I would love you like a sister." George called to her.

"I am your sister!" Ginny said working her way behind the counter. She began to bag items for the hungry customers. "Why so busy today?"

"I have no idea, it's only Thursday." George replied. "But no complaints. I love the business. So, how's Hermione and lover boy doing?"

Ginny laughed. "Wow. It was funny at first, Hermione still couldn't get over what we had done."

"Are you serious?" George looked at his sister, happily. "That's.... '_terrible'_."

"I know." Ginny laughed. "She's not having the best month, with the whole lust potion, Harry, job, ect. But, I don't seem to feel any less bad about it."

"Ginny!" Someone called out. "Ginny!" Hermione popped out from behind a group of boys. "Ginny! Oh George! I need to talk to you guys right now! It's your dad!"

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked Hermione frantically.

"He's at St. Mungo's! Your mom sent a message to the flat and I came right away. Lets go!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and led her towards the door. "He's really hurt apparently! You have to come immediately!"

"I'll be right behind you." George pulled out his wand and amplified his voice. "Attention customers! Thank you so much for your business, however the store will be closing in 5 minutes so please gather your goods and come to the check out!"

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Ginny walked into a small hospital room with one bed and a very battered Mr. Weasley. He was bruised from head to toe. Half his body was bandaged tightly and both his legs were being supported by pillows. Every inch of his skin that was not in bandages and gauze was purple and black. Both of his eyes were completely swollen shut.

"Dad!!!" Ginny ran towards the bed and started waving her arms about, spazzing out. "What happened?! Oh my gods!!!"

"Mm jist fined." He mumbled out, his mouth was terribly swollen, and it looked like it pained him to speak.

"You are not fine!" Ginny wanted to hug her father, but was afraid to touch him, instead just hysterically jumping around the room, swearing.

Ginny, it's okay, he's obviously going to be fine, he's not unconscious or anything." Hermione said looking around the room. As soon as she finished speaking, Mrs. Weasley walked in the room.

"Mum! What happened?" Ginny asked expecting answers.

"Your father is the stupidest man I've ever met!" She exclaimed looking at her husband who seemed to get a shade darker through the bruises.

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked between the two.

"I mean, your father decided to get on the roof to play with his running phony thing!" Mrs. Weasley glared at Mr. Weasley evilly and walked to his side. "Oh if only I could slap you!" She threatened.

"His what?" Hermione and Ginny asked at the same time.

"Those small hand held phony things! I swear, Arthur! You have got to stop all this nonsense with muggle contraptions! They are only getting you into trouble!"

"Oh you mean... phones? They are called mobile phones." Hermione informed. "But why did you get on the roof, Mr. Weasley?''

"Sigall." He muttered through his pain.

"Signal?" Hermione started laughing. "You got on your roof to get signal for your mobile phone and then what? Fell?"

"He landed in my flower bed!" Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms and sat down in the chair and continued her death glare.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks, holding back their laughter. Mr. Weasley fell off of the roof of the Burrow into a flower bed because he was messing with a Muggle cell phone? Priceless. It was the kind of story Hermione could see telling her children, Uncle Arthur falling off the roof in his pursue to understand Muggle technology. Hermione walked up to Mr. Weasley and gently kissed him on the forehead. "Priceless."

"I'm sorry you hurt yourself Dad, but I have to owl everyone I know and tell them what happened." Ginny burst into giggles. Mr. Weasley just moaned.

"I'm sorry, too. You need to be much more careful next time, Mr. Weasley, cell phones kill." Hermione said laughing. "I'm going to get a drink, does anyone need anything?" Hermione stood up and left the room when they all shook their heads, except for Mr. Weasley who just wiggled his nose. She walked back down the staircase, towards the first floor. As soon as she stepped out of the stair case, she ran into someone else.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Pardon me." She spoke automatically, but then saw who it was.

"Granger." It was Draco Malfoy.

"Uh-uuhh..." Hermione had not seen him since he left after the 'incident' and suddenly felt very nervous. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, which caused her to blush like a school girl. "Malfoy, Draco, Malfoy... uhh...um

He just smiled and asked, "What are you doing here?" His voice was soft and polite.

"Mr. Weasley fell off of his roof." Was all she could say.

"Roof?" Draco questioned looking at her like she was crazy. She nodded. "Come with me." He leaned over and grabbed her hand and turned around, pulling her along.

"Where are we going?" She asked, seeing as he led them into the children's ward.

"We're going to see my son!" He called back to her.

"Do what?!" She asked in surprise. "Did you just say 'son'?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

"But, you're only 20!" Hermione cried frantically. This was surreal, was this happening? Draco led her down one hall, turned down another and into a room on the right. The room was cozy and warm. It had one big window with blue curtains. And in the bed was a small child and he had the biggest blue eyes Hermione had ever seen.

"Mr. Malfoy!" the boy called out to Draco. He sat up a bit higher and smiled, but looked timid and weak. Draco let go of Hermione's hand and walked over to the bed.

"Hey little man. Hermione, this is Karl. Karl, this is my friend Hermione." Draco said taking Karl's hand.

Hermione was speechless. Was this happening, was she dreaming? Confusion set in as Hermione could not figure out how this was possible.

"Hi there, Hermine!" The boy greeted in a child-like manner. Hermione grinned at his inability to pronounce her name correctly.

"Hi there, yourself, Karl." She walked over and held out her hand, which Karl took and shook with vigor.

"Are you dating Mr. Malfoy!?" He asked with a great enthusiasm.

To her surprise, Draco answered first. "Yes we are." He looked at Hermione as he said it.

Hermione smiled back at him.

Later that night...

At the Manor, Draco was again, skipping down the hallway towards his office. He was not afraid to admit he was deathly attracted to Granger. Her bushy hair was soft and pouffy and flowed around her head like a hurricane, wind blown in all directions. It was wild and crazy. Her matching brown eyes were like big, deep pools of metallic chocolate. Her legs were like... _Mmm. Yummy._

"Set me on fire in the evening!!" He was singing. "Everything will be fine!" He opened the door to his study. "Wake me up- What the..." Draco stopped as he caught view of the person in his house.

"Hey, Malfoy." Said the smooth voice of Blaise Zabini. He was leaning against Draco's desk with his arms crossed.

"Zabini." He greeted in return. "What are you doing here?" Draco quickly scanned the room to see if anyone or anything else would surprise him. He quickly noted his drawers had been searched though.

"Just came to say hi." He lied easily.

"Thought you'd look for me in my drawers?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, well you know the rumors." He wiggled his eyebrows around, suggesting something naughty.

"Rumors are rumors." Draco leaned against the door and copied Blaise's pose.

"Rumors usually have some truth to them."

"So what rumor has brought you here, to search my office?" Draco scanned the room again.

"Dating Granger. My my, how the mighty hath fallen..." Blaise smirked.

"If by mighty you mean yourself, I don't see _you _dating anyone." Draco countered.

"I'd rather be blue the rest of my days than date someone who put my father and all his friends in jail or had them killed." Blaise stepped forward once and glared at Draco.

"I don't believe that, you can hardly control your sexual desires, dear friend."

"I don't hear you denying anything."

"I don't hear you denying anything either."

Blaise smiled and Draco smiled back and they began to laugh. Their banters were always too fun to resist.

"Honestly, who do these people at the Prophet think they are? You? Dating someone like Granger? I mean, we're not the pureblood-sucking horrors we were back in the day, but I doubt you would date someone like that. Too much history." Blaise laughed and sat down in the chair in front of Draco's desk.

Draco laughed too, but for a very different reason. He walked around the desk and sat down and began to shift through papers. "So, why are you really here?"

"Ahh, well... I heard another rumor." He whispered.

"Do tell!"

"I don't think there is any truth to it."

"So why are you here then?"

"Someone you know is going to come here." This caused Draco to stop moving completely.

"What?" He said, not looking away. He did not like the tone in his friends voice.  
"You heard me. I heard it from my mother, who heard it from _your_ mother." Blaise said in complete seriousness.

"What?!" Draco sounded scared. He stood up and walked to the window, scanning the Manor's grounds. His mother has been on the run from the Ministry for a couple of years now. There would be only one thing she would want, his father.

"When I found out, I came directly here. We have to get you out of here, man." Blaise pleaded with desperation.

"No." Draco spoke quietly. His brain was working in over time. He had always known in his heart that his father would find some way out of death, always. That was why his mother fled, no questions, no answers. Dammit. "It's fine. This house is legally mine, as stated by the ministry. I'm turning him over as soon as he gets here."

"You think he's going to come in here and let you turn him back in? He's got a plan, Draco. He's going to walk in here with your mum and take command of the house again. They'll find some way to start up another fight, people will began to split, and shit will hit the fan. I can't take anymore of my dad talking about "the good ol' days". If he got even the lightest wind of a new uprising, I might kill him." Blaise almost screamed.

"Blaise, it'll be fine, we just have to be ready for them!" Draco turned and looked at him.

"How are we going to be ready for them? Just how?" Blaise started pacing the room, a habit he always had.

"I have to get Granger." Draco stated, not thinking.

"What?" Blaise stopped and looked at Draco. "What did you just say?" Then the realization hit him.

"Oh man, I just said that out loud didn't I?" He spoke to himself.

"You _are_ dating Granger? Holy shit!" Blaise plopped back down into the chair he was previously sitting in. "We have a lot more problems than I realized."


	12. Breakdown

**Chapter 12: Breakdown**

* * *

Ginny was on her way home after a long, boring day at the Ministry, her mother's words echoed in her head the entire time: _"You really should find a job where you can exercise your talents." _What could Ginny do? The woman was always right and she missed playing Quidditch. She just didn't see herself as the famous type. But being a secretary was doing nothing for her except helping to pay rent. She wanted a job that was physically demanding and competitive, like her life with six brothers. That was what seemed to fit. She sighed. Lost in thought, Ginny absently unlocked their flat door and walked in, putting down her purse and hanging her jacket in the closet by the door. It was when she turned to walk towards the kitchen that she noticed Hermione. She was laying on the floor with the phone off the hook, still in her hand. She had fainted.

"Hermione?" Ginny strode over to her and bent down to her friend. She was still breathing, but totally unconscious. "Oh gods, what happened? Hermione, can you hear me?" She grabbed her wand immediately and whispered the innervate spell. Automatically, Hermione's big chocolate orbs came into view. Ginny sat back on her legs, hands in her lap. "Hermione?"

"It's fine, Ginny." Hermione's voice crackled just above a whisper. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked at the redhead.

_Earlier that day..._

Hermione laid on her bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking. The Charity Ball was the next day. Hermione was supposed to go back to work two days after that. She said she'd go to the Ball. She was supposed to go back to work. She was supposed to. Supposed to. She absently picked at her fingernails. The line she was walking seemed zigzagged and bumpy. And every bump that hit her made her feel one thing, the next bump made her feel another. The first bump was Harry. Friend to lover to neither to maniac to friend. A week ago, Hermione missed him as a boyfriend. A couple of days ago, Hermione hated him as a person. Now, all the confusion and problems that came with Harry were gone. She saw him as a friend. She really did, although it still surprised her when she thought about it.

"I'm not in love with Harry."_ Not. _She's _not _in love! She laughed. Hermione was over Harry. All it took was a couple of weeks, suspension from her job, an enraged fight with Harry, and one Lust Potion Number 9.

But there were other bumps. Like her job. Hermione had always "loved" her job. She felt at peace there, always busy, always working. She was not making a difference. Before, the Minister always made a difference. Now, working directly under him, she knew better. The position the Minister was in was a social one, where to the people it seemed like things were being done, like there were differences being made. No, it wasn't like that. Hermione wanted to touch people. She wanted to use her talents, her gift of magic, for something that would sink into someone and make them feel_ good_. And as she lay in bed, she thought of something where she could do just that. Healing...

Another bump was Draco Malfoy. One look from him, just that special bad boy look, made her forget she ever had been in love with someone else, even if it was Harry Potter. And the incident with the Lust Potion Number 9 was... _wow. _She couldn't describe it in words and Hermione Granger knew a lot of words. Of course, she had been under the influence of a potion. However, she still felt it. She still remembered it. Her legs were still sore. She knew that Harry dimmed in comparison to that sex god that was Draco. All the orgasms that Harry had ever given her did not add up to equal one of the orgasms Draco gave her that day. And Draco Malfoy gave her a lot of orgasms that day. Her skin had been on fire with passion, the kind of flame that once ignited crawled over you and made you feel everything, every single touch produce 100 times the pleasure. And she still felt _that._

Yet another bump from her road was that Idol. She had been thinking about it so much lately, with all the free time she had on her hands. Why did the box open for her? Why did the Idol act and feel differently once she had physically touched it? Why did it warm like it had when she found that book? And that book! Tari Evenscale wrote that book. The Idol was found in the grave of an Evenscale. Hermione reached over to her nightstand and opened the small drawer. She reached in and pulled out the box with the Idol in it. She opened the box and touched the Idol with her forefinger. It felt so warm, abnormal energy seemed to flow from it. Hermione knew, from the depths of her soul, that the Idol belonged to her, that she had had it forever. She picked it up and examined it. The chipped wood danced and laughed. Hermione held it tight in her hand and closed her eyes.

Instantly, she was in the woods. The trees were so large and so epic. Some of them had to be a mile long in width. The branches were huge. They were bigger than trees you find today. The leaves themselves were bigger, and greener. The canopy above her blotted out the sun completely, but the trees seemed to illuminate themselves, giving out spectacular greenish rays of light. They washed over Hermione as she walked around them feebly. The floor of the forest was covered with the deepest brown earth, the greatest green grasses, brilliantly colored dead leaves. Just the smell of the sparkling air was sweeter than anything she'd ever been around. She walked gently, almost melting into her surroundings, to a dead tree. The limbs of the tree were withered and looked sad to the eye. She wanted to be sure not to hurt the fragile tree so she kneeled down to her knees and placed one hand on the dead root. The same energy she felt before flowed through her, through the air, through the ground, through the tree. And instantly, the tree stood stronger, grew leaves, the roots firmed and began to thrive once again.

She opened her eyes. The ceiling looked back at her. Hermione was again in her own bed, feeling like she didn't belong in this skin. Quickly, she put the Idol back into the box and stored it safely in her drawer. She looked down and saw her jeans had dirt and grass stains on them.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Hermione looked over to the window. An owl with a large package was tapping on her window, needing to get in. Hermione leapt up and opened the window slightly. The owl tumbled in and dropped the package on her bed before taking off again. She didn't want to hope, but it could only be one thing. The book. She opened the letter attached to the package first.

_Ms. Granger, _

_I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get this to you. Madam Pince was a big hassle, she did not truly believe I was taking one of "her" books out of the library. Plus, the start of the new term held me back a good bit. I'm sorry for the inconvenience._

_Headmistress McGonagall._

Hermione tossed the letter aside. She forgot that the first term of the year had already started, it was one week into September already. Sighing happily she tore the package open. The book, that book she had been dreaming about, thinking about for so long was here! She ran her finger over it. Her breath caught. It felt like she had written this book so long ago, she felt love for this book. She opened up the old cover and looked at the first page.

_The History of the Druids of the North_

_By Tari Evenscale, Druid of the North, Daughter of Thomas Evenscale_

Thomas. Pieces of this puzzle were beginning to shape together. She turned to the next page, excited. The was a picture, obviously of Tari. She had long, brown hair that spiraled around her head in all directions, creamy white skin, and deep, chocolate colored eyes. Hermione was looking at a picture of someone who looked incredibly like her. Tari's jaw was a little stronger, her eye brows a little thinner, but everything else was almost identical.

"This is_ fucked _up." She got comfortable on her bed and propped the book up on her knees. She turned the page again and began to read the old text. Hermione read for two hours. She barely moved anything but her eyes. She just wanted the knowledge from the book, and she had a deep satisfaction feeling settling in her stomach. This book was finally here. Maybe now, she could get some answers. However, she did not finish reading.

It was around 1:00 in the afternoon and Hermione was halfway through her book, about 250 pages in. The telephone to their flat began to ring. Reluctantly, Hermione picked herself up from her bed and set her precious book down on the comforter. She walked into the living room, past the couch and picked up the receiver from the end table.

"Hello?" She answered, slightly annoyed.

"Am I speaking to Ms. Hermione Granger?" said a male voice.

"Yes, who is this?" Usually only her parents called her in all the time she had been living in the flat.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I have some dire news for you, miss. Your parents died this morning in a car crash." Hermione didn't hear anything else after that.

Hermione was now sitting at the kitchen table. She was leaning over with her elbow supporting her and a cup of tea in front of her. Ginny was sitting across from her, with a cup of her own tea. She was still in her work clothes, still in her jacket, and her purse was still slipped on over her shoulder.

"The death of one parent when you're young is a total tragedy, Ginny." Hermione spoke softly, Ginny nodded softly. "As you get older, eventually it becomes a 'matter of time'. When you're middle-age, it's practically expected. When you're 20 years old, just finished with school, beginning a life as an adult, losing a parent is still really shitty." Again, Ginny just nodded. "I'm 20 years old. I didn't lose one parent though, Gin. I lost two. I'm an orphan, Ginny! I'm an orphan...."

Ginny lifted her tea and drank it. Hermione continued, "Even though that term is incorrect. An orphan is a young child or animal that has lost both of his parents by death. But the thing is, children who lose their parents are in trouble because they still need their parents, to guide them, support them, give them what they need... They aren't ready to stand alone in the world. I still need my parents..."

"Hermione, I'll be your mum." Ginny said playfully, but quietly.

"Do you love Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly. Ginny looked at Hermione, suddenly caught off guard.

"I can picture myself doing so." She answered slowly, she placed her hands in her lap and looked down. "It's not about that though. I would choose you over Harry any day, anytime."

"I don't want you to choose me over a love life, Gin."

"Don't be silly, Herms. You are my love life. Besides, Harry has been really... unHarryish lately." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You should give him the chance. Don't choose, have it all." Hermione smiled at her friend. "My dad always used to say, 'home is where the heart is'. I never understood it. He always said it when he was sad or upset by something. I would think, 'But, dad, your heart is in your chest. Is your home in your chest? Don't be silly, a house could not fit into your chest.'" Ginny laughed. "But I think I understand now. His home was here." She placed her hand over her heart. "It was with me and mum."

"I'm really sorry, Hermione." Ginny reached over and put her hand on Hermione's.

"You should follow your heart, Ginny." Hermione sighed sadly. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I'm going to sulk around and be sad for a couple of days."

"Am I going to die?"

Draco frowned as the boy spoke the words. He didn't know what to say even though he had thought about it for so long. "I'm not sure, Karl." He smiled as he turned to the boy again. "I'm just a volunteer after all." It made Karl laugh.

"The healers can't find anything wrong with me, except I'm always sick." Karl was sitting in his usual hospital bed, in his usual room. Draco walked over to the bed after straightening out the curtains. He sat in the chair next to the bed and took Karl's hand.

"If I could heal you, I would." he whispered. "But I'm going to do what I can to get you some help."

"Nothing works on something that isn't there, Mr. Malfoy." Karl frowned. It jabbed at Draco's heart.

"You know, you don't have to call me Mr. Malfoy." Draco gave him a small smile.


	13. The Ball Preparation

**Chapter 13: The Ball-Preparation**

* * *

Hermione was in her bed at home; she was thinking again. It was, after all, good for her. She enjoyed it more than she should. And she could not stop once it started, and well at the moment, her brain was thinking on wheels.

It just seemed so surreal to her. One moment, her life was simply good. The next moment, Harry breaks up with her, kisses her best friend/roommate, she gets practically raped by a third party, her parents both died in a car crash, and that damned Idol. What was going on with her life? Could it honestly, truly get any worse?

Draco Malfoy.

That Ball was tonight.

That's how it gets worse. Not only did Hermione not have a dress, but her relationship with Draco fucking Malfoy was so ass-backwards she felt like upside down. It felt like they had been seeing each other for a month. Yet, he had never asked her out on a date. They had met up bars and spent the night drunk together and they had had breakfast together twice. The "incident" had caused them to have sex, yet he had never asked for permission. It wasn't even on their own free will. Karl asked her if she was dating his dad. And Draco said yes, but there was nothing official! He never _asked_!!! And that just pissed Hermione off.

Hermione was so lost. She felt so strange inside. Partially empty for the lost of her parents yet full of anger and confusion for the path her life was walking. She was just on the ride it seemed like. She didn't understand anymore, Hermione Granger didn't understand! Hell hath frozen over. Draco Malfoy and her were "dating". Draco had a son, but he was only twenty. Harry loved Ginny and Ginny loved Harry, when did that happen? Her parents are dead, who invented cars? Is she possibly getting possessed by some dead chick named Tari? Questions, everywhere! Ugh.

"Hermione....?" Ginny asked quietly as she opened her door and walked into her bedroom.

"Hey Gin." She answered, she was defeated.

"You know Malfoy has floo'd over here like 50 times today." Ginny walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down on it.

"Is that so." It wasn't a question, it was just careless.

"Yea, I mean, it's been like.... two whole days since you've seen each other. He's getting antsy." Ginny replied with sarcasm.

"Ha. Ha." Hermione didn't move away from her position, looking at the ceiling.

Ginny sighed. "I know Hermione. I know."

Hermione looked at her friend. "Don't."

"I know!" Ginny stated firmly. "I know! I know!"

"Stop!" Hermione sat up.

"I've lost family, too. I _know._" Ginny opened her arms, which Hermione readily fell into.

"The point is..." Ginny continued. "That you are Hermione Granger. You are strong and there is no reason you shouldn't go to this ball!"

"I don't want to is a good reason."

"That's a lie." Ginny countered immediately.

"No, I truly don't want to go." She insisted.

"Liar liar. You want to go spend time with that blond sex god. Don't try to fool me, Hermione. I'm sorry your parents are dead, it's terrible and I could never handle that. But I know you can, I know that you are able to get over something like that." Ginny rubbed Hermione's head gently.

"But-" Hermione began.

"Shh. I know what you're going to say." Ginny grinned. "You don't have a dress right? Well, wrong. I got one for you."

"What?!" Hermione sat up again and began to pout. "How can you take away my only weapon?"

"Just like that." Ginny stood and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to pout by herself.

"I don't want to go!" She yelled towards the door.

"Yes you do!" Ginny called back. Then she walked in with a dress. "If, for any reason, to wear this dress. It's a real dress! Not a dress robe, you are in it to win it, girlfriend."

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't just say that." Hermione informed, but looked over to the dress.

"Right. This did in fact cost a fortune, but I knew how good it would look on you. And how much Draco Malfoy would love to take it off of you!" Ginny laughed as she hung the dress up for them both to admire.

It was great. Hermione knew it, and hated herself for it. Ginny knew too much, she would have to be killed. It was pale green. Of course, green looked too good on Hermione and Draco Malfoy loved the cursed color. The back was low but the hem swept along the floor. It would show off her hips because it was tight. It had a deep v-neck and the sleeves hung off the shoulder.

"I hate you." Was all Hermione could say.

"Please go. Hermione, if you continue to mope around and be sad I might have to murder you in your sleep."

"I might have you kill me now instead." Hermione replied.

"Draco Malfoy may just be the guy that will save you from this depression!" Ginny turned from her spot on the bed and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. "BE HAPPY OR ELSE!"

"Okay!!!" Hermione backed away from the attack. "I'll go! Gods."

"Thank you. Now... do you want to see my dress?" Ginny grinned, jumping up and rushing out of the room again. When she walked in, Hermione was almost scared.

Ginny's dress was nothing like Hermione's since they looked good in different color's and different styles. It was silver with big black polka dots. It had long sleeves, but a deep v-neck that showed just too much. Plus it stopped just above the knees.

"It's.... slutty." Hermione looked at it with disgust. "And you would look like a Dalmatian in it!"

Ginny just started laughing.

"Why would you even buy it?" Hermione continued. "It's horrid!"

"Don't be mad, okay? But I accidentally grabbed someone else's bag I think."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, while I was shopping this morning, I stopped for a coffee and when I picked my bags back up I think I grabbed someone else's by mistake. This dress was in it."

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't buy it, but terrified that someone would." Hermione cringed.

"This is my real dress." Ginny grabbed the "bad" dress and walked out of the room, returning a minute later with the "good" dress.

"That is much better!" Hermione clapped for her friend.

This dress was black, high neck line, went to just below the knees. It had double spaghetti straps.

"Now." Ginny started. "You listen to me good. You're going to get out of bed, take a long shower, shave your legs, put on some make up, and go to that damned ball!"

"Alright!" Hermione gave in and stood up. "I'm going. But I'll remember this!"

"And thank me one day." Ginny finished.

Draco was having one hell of a day. It was currently 4:30 in the afternoon. The Ball was scheduled to start in 30 minutes, but nothing was done. Hermione was ignoring him, he thought. That was bad enough. Unfortunately, the caterer, who was supposed to show up at noon, had not arrived until 3, so the food and drink was going slow. He had hired a small jazz band to play, they had shown up drunk. When Draco had walked into his family's ballroom earlier this morning, he found a group of bees had decided to make the place their home. And to top that all off, Draco had lost his wand so he found himself helpless to do anything. He was about to pull his hair out when his savior walked in. He heard the heel of her shoe as she walked across the marble floor.

"Draco Malfoy, I have arrived, darling!" Said the wonderful voice of one, Pansy Parkinson. Draco sighed happily knowing she would and could easily take control of this whole situation and turn it around.

Pansy was a very different adult than she was a child. The war had changed her. Her face, once pug-like due to weight, had thinned out since she gathered some height. She was a tall woman, blond, with dazzling white teeth and blue eyes. She walked like money, something she never lost, but no longer acted like she was made of money. She had a large, plastic bag hanging over her shoulder.

"Pansy, save me." Draco said, falling into a hug with the woman.

"Oh I will. I can already sense this place needs my touch." She smiled at him before looking around. "What all needs to be done, first?"

"Caterer's showed up super late, bees are flying around terrorizing the place, band is drunk.... you understand my problem." Draco informed.

"I do, I do. No worries, love. All will be taken care of." She whipped out her wand and before Draco knew it everything was back on schedule. She "undrunked" the musicians, banished the bees, and multiplied the food that was already there. On top of that, she cleaned the ballroom to make it extra shiny.

"What would I do without you?" Draco jumped a little as he watched his problems ebb away.

"Who wants to know? Accio Draco's wand!" She pointed her wand happily. "I'll always be around, you can't get rid of me." She smiled again as a small dark brown wand came flying from the garden entrance way. She reached up and caught it once it was in range. Then twirled it gracefully in her fingers. "Now that that is taken care of, you my dear friend need to inform me on this matter of Hermione Granger."

"Let's not be so straightforward, Pansy." Draco replied, taking her arm and leading her from the room.

"Me? Never. A simple question is all I ask." She grinned evilly.

"I guess you could say we are, dating?"

Pansy smiled. "I'm glad, in a strange way I am glad." But her smile went away. "I'll make sure word doesn't get back to your father."

"So you know where he is then?" Draco inquired.

"Unfortunately, at the Parkinson Manor, plotting away with my dear father. Mother is furious. Of course, I'm not "allowed" to speak on the manner with anyone. Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

The two began to ascend the stair way in the front room.

"Of course," She continued. "I'm going to tell you. He's not planning on revealing himself to you for at least another week. He suspects you. Your mother has informed him of your work at the hospital and of Karl."

Now Draco was worried. "Do you they know about Karl?" They stepped into a guest bedroom.

"I don't know, Draco." Pansy whispered while she hung her plastic bag onto a door. "But they won't find out about Hermione."

"Why would you do that?" Draco closed the door behind them and leaned against it, sadly.

"Are you kidding?" Pansy laughed out loud. "Honestly, Draco. You're smarter than that. If Lucius found out that you were even in some kind of contact with "mudblood Granger" he would kill you instantly. I simply cannot have that. The mere fact that you're dating at all says you're finally breaking out of the shell you've been hiding in."

Draco just smiled. "I love you, Pans."

"Ugh, who wouldn't. Besides, Granger's not all that bad lookin'. Not a stunningly gorgeous as I am, but definitely better than others. Now get out of here. I have to change!" She cried out excitedly.


	14. Ribbon

**Chapter 14: Ribbon**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were giggling. Oh yes, they were definitely giggling. It was the kind of giggle that once you started; you never stopped until you were physically unable to continue. Their faces were red, their breath was short, and their bodies were rocking with laughter.

"I think.... my head is going to explode." Ginny said while taking huge gasps of air. She was sitting on the kitchen table, her arms wrapped around her knees as she giggled.

"I never thought I'd see the day...." Hermione too took a giant breath and wiped a tear from her eye, a smile planted on her face.

"Look...." Harry glared at them both, holding up a hand. Then when he couldn't think of something to say, he began pacing back and forth in front of them. He was obviously distraught and confused. "I know I'm an asshole!" He burst out suddenly. "But do you seriously want to HUMILIATE me like this?" He pointed to the black bag that was behind him, lying innocently on the couch. "I mean, c'mon. Herms?! Please?!" He was begging now, which only caused the girls to laugh more.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Harry, this is _exactly_ what I want to happen. In fact, if it doesn't happen like this then I'd never forgive you for your sins." Hermione spoke calmly, crossing her arms in front of her.

Harry just sighed. Hermione and Ginny decided that as good friends, and good avengers, they would invite Harry to Draco's ball. And they would "graciously" buy him his outfit, too. After searching through a near by department store, they found just that perfect outfit for him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't wear it." Harry finally decided. He looked at the outfit, then back at the ladies, looking as if he were going to cry.

"If you don't, I won't forgive you Harry." Hermione began, grinning an evil grin. "And I know that you only came here for my forgiveness." Hermione shrugged innocently. "And Ginny won't go out with you." She added quickly.

"You're a monster." Harry shook his head in defeat.

"No, Harry. I'm just brilliant." Hermione jumped from the table and landed on the floor dramatically. Then bowed down to the floor. Ginny threw her head back and laughed at the sight.

Harry seemed to be in a deep conversation with himself, for he paced back and forth for several minutes. His face was scrunched up in concentration. Finally, he stopped in front of Hermione and looked at her. "Fine!" He bit his lip nervously; a look of absolute terror crossing over his face. "Do I.... do I have to wear it all night?" He squeaked pathetically.

Ginny laughed so hard at his question she fell off the table. Hermione just pressed her lips together to keep the giggles from escaping. "No, Harry. Just for one hour."

"30 minutes!" He begged.

"45!" She countered.

"35!!!" He dropped to his knees and placed his hands together, begging desperately.

"50." Hermione again crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Okay, 45." Harry hung his head in shame before standing up, grabbing the black bag, and walking into the restroom.

"Hey Gin?" Hermione looked over her should at her friend as soon as the restroom door was closed shut. "You're my favorite."

"Oh, I know my darling Hermione; I know." Ginny opened her mouth wide and gave an enthused wink.

Hermione smiled and stretched out her arms. She felt genuinely happy. Ginny had done just the trick and it had put her back into the right shoes of her life. She grinned evilly. "We gave him the tie right?" She turned and asked her beloved red head.

Oh surely." They both turned and looked at the bathroom door just in time to hear Harry shout out, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS TIE FOR?!?!?"

His response only brought the girls to more tears. "Harry? Whatever do you mean? You usually wear ties on formal occasions, you understand? With suits and 'such'?" Hermione called back, faking innocence.

"This will be the death of me!!!" Harry cried out dramatically. "The death of me! I'd rather have Voldemort be rampaging around the country than wear this RUBBISH!!!"

Ginny hopped off the table and grabbed onto Hermione hands. "Dance with me, darling. We have much to celebrate!" Hermione willingly complied.

After half an hour, Hermione and Ginny finally forced Harry to leave the bathroom, as he was not the only one who had a ball to get ready for! But he had, hand's down, refused to put the tie on for himself, claiming that such an act would mark him as a wanted man.

"HARRY, IF YOU DON'T STAY STILL I'M GOING TO HEX YOU INTO TOMORROW WITH NO REMORSE!!!" Hermione screamed very loudly as she tried to fix Harry's tie.

"Jeez!!! Herms, okay!!! I'm still." Harry was still biting his lip nervously, trying hard not to look down at his attire.

Hermione pulled the cloth through this knot then another and tightened it. "There we go!" She smiled happily and looked at him. "All set, hon-ay!"

Harry just whimpered.

"Don't worry, Harry dear. I'm sure no one will notice.... well.... most people won't. I'm... sure." Ginny cooed sadistically before breaking into an evil laughter that rivaled Voldemort's.

Harry whimpered again; he looked down at the outfit he was cursed with wearing for 45 entire, complete, and whole minutes of his life.

"Anyways," continued Ginny. "I'll be out in a dash!" She walked into her room to prepare for the ball.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione looked at him and wanted to laugh again, but she knew from his tone of voice that would be inappropriate.

"What do you need, Harry?" She shook her head at him.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her eyes with his, emeralds on chocolate.

"I know." She whispered. She left him there, in his awful clothing and walked into her bedroom. She wanted to be prepared for this ball because she was on a mission. She had some questions and she wanted some answers.

* * *

It was one of those moments Hermione thought she stepped into a Fairy Tale and out of real life. Of course, that was how it was when you were stupidly rich. You _could_ live in Fairy Tales. Damn that Malfoy. The dress helped a lot. It wasn't big and poufy with the glittery ruffles of ultimate power or anything like that. But it certainly had it shine. She remembered the shock when she found out how much Ginny had spent on it.

_"How much did this dress cost again?" Hermione had asked. _

_"Oh, just under 1200." _

_"I hope you mean knuts...."_

Now, she was standing in the Cinderella ballroom. It was tall, it was golden, it had a stair way out to the gardens, it had a stair way up to the balcony, it was flooded with people dressed like her, it had a band that was playing soft music, and Hermione was awestruck. She stood at the entrance, handing her coat to some guy with too much posture and a terrible mustache. Her mouth was slightly open. She looked around at the scene before her. "_Holy shit."_

Ginny walked up behind her. "Wow. Holy shit!" She assumed the same stance as Hermione, mouth slightly opened, look of awe planted on her face. "Is this real? Hermione, please, please pinch me."

Hermione gladly accepted her request and reached over and pinched her skin with her thumb and forefinger.

"Ouch! Okay, this is real. Holy shit!" Ginny repeated.

"Yes, this is real. Now, stop acting like an idiot and lets go stare in awe over there."

The ballroom was gigantic. It was so big; Hermione felt that she would fall forever if she jumped from the top. The walls were lined with gold and silver, the chandelier was shimmering with all sorts of gems and crystals that sent off a plethora of colors in all directions. Fairies that sparkled and glittered danced around in the air all throughout the magical room. The sun was setting in the west, the view through the gigantic French windows that lined the western wall created a vision Hermione would never forget. The sky was a profound orange that melted into red, then a pink that wavered across the breadth of the sky. It was-

"Gorgeous," Hermione jumped; she hadn't realized Malfoy had come up next to her, "Right? I thought it'd be best to have the ball sometime around the sunset so that you could see this," he waved his exquisitely garbed arm towards the view. Hermione looked him over out of the corner of her eye. He was wearing a very well tailored tuxedo, and the way his hair was slicked back almost reminded her of their school days. Only sexier, way sexier. She shivered involuntarily while he just continued to look at her.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" He joked. Hermione then realized she never answered him.

"Right!" She squeaked. "Malfoy-Draco!-Malfoy... uh..." She was getting tongued tied, something she was finding happened a lot when he was around.

"Yes I had my named legally changed! It's now Malfoy Draco Malfoy. Kind of catchy don't you think?" He was joking again. He placed her arm on his and started walking towards the refreshment table.

Hermione was silent for a minute before laughing. "Ha ha ha... Uhh..." _Get a grip, Hermione Granger_! She thought to herself.

He didn't seem to mind though. "So, I took your advice."

"Which?" She finally spoke a coherent sentence, even if it was only one word.

"There's an auction tonight." He pointed towards the back end of the room where there were several long rows of comfortable looking chairs and podium set up.

"Oh, Draco that's wonderful." She smiled. Second sentence. It was getting easier.

"I didn't think you were going to come tonight though." He confessed as they reached the tabled. He bent down slightly, letting go of her arm, and picked up two glasses of sparkling champagne.

"Why?" She asked, taking one glass from him and sipping at it.

"Well you're late! The party started two hours ago!" He laughed.

Hermione just smiled. "I have a perfectly good reason for that, however."

"And what would that be?" He smiled down at her, eyes shining.

She nodded her head towards the entrance she had just come from. He turned his head to look in the direction she indicated and there he saw the most scarring image of anything he had ever seen in his life. Draco's jaw dropped as Harry Potter walked into his ballroom wearing the most horrendous outfit he wish never existed. Instead of a handsome suit or dress robes, Harry was sporting black leather shorts that were entirely too short for any man, looking more like a Speedo than actual shorts. He had a sleeveless, black leather vest that plunged in a deep v-neck, revealing a very hairless chest. It had silver and white buttons on the front. Then, he had a rainbow tie that had flashing lights around the edges. Just when Draco thought he had seen the worst of it, Harry turned around and saw on the back of the vest the word 'FABULOUS' was printed in rainbow colors.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Draco said after observing for a full 5 minutes.

"Revenge is a sweet, sweet thing." Hermione stood observing with Draco, one arm holding her champagne, the other crossed across her chest.

"I promise to never cross you, Hermione." Draco laughed.

"Thankfully for him, he only has to wear that for 45 minutes." Hermione turned and looked at her blond. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's quite alright." Draco smiled back.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Uh-sure." Draco answered and pointed her towards a doorway, the doorway that led out to the gardens.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Hermione commented looking around.

"You're beautiful." He whispered without thinking. Hermione tried to smile. But her fears came out of her mouth before she could.

"Draco, this just so weird."

"What is? The garden? I'll have it changed! Wait right here." He began to walk away.

"No, not the garden." Hermione laughed. "Us."

"Ew. This conversation sucks already. I hate that "us" thing." He rolled his eyes.

"What?!" Hermione yelled, hurt. Draco looked confused before he realized what he said.

"Ah! No I mean, I hate that conversation. Relationship stuff, it's just not one of my forte's." He explained.

"Oh." Hermione sighed, relieved. "Well look at it from my point of view. You've never asked me out on a date." She crossed her arms and held her chin up.

"Then why are you here?" He wondered.

"Well to be honest, I didn't want to come." Hermione answered.

"Why not?" He pouted. "Doncha jist a-love meh?"

Hermione smiled at him sadly. "Almost." She teased, and then sighed. "I've had the worst two months of my life." She admitted, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Well, if you need to talk about it, try to keep it short and to the point."

"You're just the right gentlemen aren't you?" She glared playfully at him. Then continued, "My parents just died. My life is very confusing right now."

"Well it's a good thing we're here together, on a date." He joked.

"This isn't a date, this is for charity, Draco. And you know it. But let me finish." She began walking around the fountain in the center of the garden, avoiding his stare. "You and I have met up in bars. We've been drunk together. We have played strip twister." She shivered at the memory. "We've kissed and we've had sex. But none of it was with my permission! You never _asked."_

"Not to sound like an "insensitive prat" or anything but, so?" He grabbed onto her hand and walked beside her.

"It's just not how I want to do things. I mean, I can't say to people, 'Oh yes, my boyfriend? Yea, it's that Draco Malfoy guy. He's a total stud.' I can't say things like that, because it's not official or anything." She explained. "That bothers me."

Draco stayed silent, just following her and staring at her dress.

"And right now, I really want a boyfriend." Hermione continued lamely. Draco just poked his eyebrows up. "My life is so messed up, I deserve to have a good boyfriend, Draco. And damn anyone who says differently. I deserve to have a boyfriend whose shoulder is there for my tears; a boyfriend who is willing to just hold me." Hermione sighed. Several minutes later she continued, "I'm sorry, I'm done ranting now." She looked up at Draco and smiled weakly. "I just had to get it out."

Draco smiled back and then spun her around into his arms so that her back was against his chest. He held her like that for a moment, his face buried in her bushy hair before leaning down and kissing her neck lightly. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Then he let go of her and walked back into his manor. Hermione took the moment to look around his gardens. The sound of the jazz band was slowly drifting out to her. The stars were above her, radiating on the cloudless night. The flowers all around her seemed to dance with the night and the wind. After several minutes, Hermione sat on a stone bench sipping happily at her champagne. Draco then returned with his hands behind his back.

"Ah, perfect! You're sitting down." He grinned. He then took her glass from her hand and set it down gently beside her on the bench. Then, he lowered himself down onto one knee...

"_WHAT THE FUCK"_ crossed Hermione's mind, but she calmed down when he pulled out from behind his back one long, green ribbon that matched her dress. He held it at its tip and dangled it in front of her.

"Um... you shouldn't have?" Hermione smiled.

He chuckled before using his other hand to grab onto her left hand and pulled it out in front of her. Then he tired the green ribbon around her wrist, making a neat and perfect bow. Then he turned the hand over and kissed her palm.

"Hermione-whatever-your-middle-name-is-Granger? Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked looking into her chocolaty eyes.

Hermione suppressed the girlish giggle that was about to come out. _"That was just too damn sweet."_

"Meh, why not?" She answered causally, and then burst into happy laughter. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him, deepening the kiss.

"So, can this be a date now?" He asked, pulling away for a moment.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

**Author's Note: BY THE WAY my very best friend Pyro drew a picture from this chapter, of Hermione, and if you go to my profile the link is there! It's really good! :D**


	15. Ginny MAC! MAC! MAC!

**Chapter 15: Ginny MAC! MAC! MAC!**

* * *

Ginny watched as her best friend exited the room with a blond sex god on her arm. She was almost jealous, but those feelings were quickly wiped away when she got view of a much bigger atrocity: Harry Potter.

His outfit was like iced water in your lungs; it was painful. She watched as he slipped through the appalled crowd, head hanging, towards her.

"Gin-please! I need your help." He begged, his voice squeaking a tiny bit.

Ginny looked him over, head to toe, thinking, "_This is the best prank ever." _She noticed his hair was wet. "What happened to your hair?"

"I was getting some champagne and the waiter freaked out when he saw me and spilled the entire bottle all over me!" He whined.

Ginny then said, "Nothing I can do can save you then, dear." She shrugged innocently, laughing hysterically on the inside.

"Ginny, I will do anything!" He took an uneven breath. "ANYTHING!!!" He begged.

"Hermione's not even in the room!" He cried out desperately as he looked around frantically.

"You have to sing." Ginny crossed her arms.

"Do-what?!" He squeaked.

"You heard me, sing. And dance too. You have to sing and dance for me. And then, should I be satisfied with your performance, I will change your clothing into a suit." Ginny stuck her tongue out at the gloomy boy and and put her hands on her hips.

"What.... do you want me to sing?" He whispered, eyes wide with fear.

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged. "Make something up." She grinned wildly at him.

"This is so useless!" Harry threw his hands in the air and then let them drop to his sides in defeat. Then he stormed away to what Ginny assumed was the restrooms.

"Ginny." A voice called from behind her. She turned to see Hermione.

"Hermione!" She smiled and embraced her friend for just a moment. "I told Harry that I'd change his outfit to a suit if he sang and danced for me."

"Ha." Hermione laughed slightly as she sipped on her champagne. "Did it work?"

"I hope so. But he ran off crying, I believe."

"I swear I'll never get on your bad side, ladies." Draco said stepping next to Hermione and holding his hands up as if in surrender.

"Well what can I say? I grew up with six older brothers. We had to torture each other some way." Ginny smiled sadistically.

"Unfortunately, they rubbed off on me." Hermione shrugged before mimicking Ginny's smile.

"Alright, so I will definitely forgive you guys for being late and missing my speech." Draco laughed.

"Good boy." Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"No problem, just make sure you make a donation before you leave. Or else, I'll make you regret it." He put his forehead against Hermione's and gave her a suggesting grin.

Ginny laughed happily at the couple then noticed Harry walking back up to their group. "Okay." Deep breath. "I give in. I will sing. And I will ... dance," Deep breath. "But I swear when I start getting owls from guys asking for a date...." He let the sentence hang in the air for a minute because clearing his throat. The room seemed to get quieter but Ginny figured it was her overactive imagination.

Harry spread his legs out into a v-shape and started to bob his head and move his hips to an unheard beat. Then he began clapping.

"Ginny Mac! Mac! Mac! All talking smack! Smack! Smack! Because she's awesome! Awesome! Awesome! And owns a possum! Possum! Possum! She'll punch your face! Face! Face! From outer space! Space! Space! And then she eats her dinner! Dinner! Dinner! To smite the sinner! Sinner! Sinner! And then she goes to the party! Party Party! To be a smarty! Smarty! Smarty!" Deep breath! "And then she dances! Dances! Dances! and then prances! Prances! Prances! like the reindeer! Reindeer! Reindeer! And yada! Yada! Yada! GINNY MAAAAAAAAAC!!!!" He finished lamely, putting his fingers in the air and wiggling them.

Ginny, Hermione, and Draco stood in place as they watched Harry "preform" and when he finished, they continued their what-the-fucking-fuck-was-that stare.

"I... don't understand... what just... happened." Ginny just shook her head slowly trying to comprehend the event that just happened.

"I sang. I danced. Change my outfit before I get shot." Harry placed his hands over his face, trying to hide. Fortunately for him, only the three staring at him seemed to notice his performance.

"But it wasn't really singing, Harry dear. It was like a really bad white boy rap. And it didn't stay on beat or anything." Ginny pointed out. "And.... well... my name is WEASLEY... not Mac."

"From the boy who defeated Voldermort, I'd have expected something way cooler.." Draco nodded taking a sip from his drink.

"I gave it my all!" Harry argued.

"But it was terrible!!!" Ginny countered.

"Hey! Potter!" A silky voiced called. They all looked and saw as Pansy walked towards them in the arms of a tall, dark, and handsome man. When she was right in front of Harry she said to Mr. Gorgeous, "Dip me darling!" and her date smoothly dipped her down so she was looking up at Harry. "I want my money back!" She giggled as her date then pulled her back up in a perfect spin and they danced away.

"Who was that?!" Harry cried out hysterically.

"Pansy Parkinson." Draco answered, smiling at his friend. "She notices and knows everything to everyone no matter where they are."

"This is torture." Harry shook his head sadly.

"She looks very different than I remember." Hermione observed, looking towards Pansy who was now dancing a line from a Britney Spear's music video.

"Harry James Potter!" Came a shrill voice that made everyone jump. A second later, Mrs. Weasley came into view followed closely by Mr. Weasley. "Just what do you think you're wearing!? That is hardly appropriate for a young man at an event like this! If your parents were here right now..." She fumed before whipping out her wand and changing his outfit into stylish dress robes.

"Mrs. Weasley! It wasn't-" He tried. And failed.

"I don't want your excuses at all!" She stated putting out her hand in a mother like fashion. Harry just hung his head in defeat. Then Ginny hugged her parents.

"Mum? Dad, what are you guys doing here?" She asked sweetly.

"I invited them, of course." Draco answered for them.

"Of course." Molly smiled happily at the young Malfoy. "Arthur and I donated his entire pay check when we walked in." At this Draco smiled too, a warm and genuine smile.

"Oh! Molly, I love this song. Dance with me!" Arthur said randomly before grabbing onto his wife and tango-ing away from the small group.

"I guess he's recovered from his injuries." Ginny mused. "Why did you invite them, anyways?"

"Well they are at the hospital a lot. I don't know why though..." Draco shrugged. Hermione and Ginny shared a look of understanding. "Oh well. Time to dance. I have an image to uphold after all!" He cried out heroically as he grabbed onto Hermione and spun her around.

Ginny watched as they danced away, only a little jealous. "C'mon Gin. Dance with me now that I'm decent." Harry suggested.

"No way, I'm scared of you now that you're flaming." Ginny poked her tongue out at her friend. He just pouted. "You are such a baby, Harry." Ginny said before grabbing onto his hands and placing them on her waist. She then put her own on his shoulders and together they began to sway with the soft music.

"Gin-" Harry began but was interrupted promptly by Ginny.

"Don't even start." She said shortly with a stern look. He looked away. "You were in love with Hermione for two years Harry! Two!" Ginny clicked her tongue against her teeth to show she was angry.

"All the sudden you're not? Out of the blue you love someone else? It doesn't work like that Harry." She continued. "Who is to say that after dating me you won't drop me like you did her?"

"I didn't drop her..." Harry whispered guiltily.

"That's a lie right there. Did you feel bad for her? Because she lost Ron? Was it PITY love?!" Ginny glared at him as she jumped to conclusions.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ginny, again, interrupted him. "That's all I have to say Harry."

Draco and Hermione were dancing like no one else was in the room. Hermione, being the white girl that she is, was sticking her arms out into the air and bending her knees to the beat. Draco was twisting and twirling them both around causing a major hazard to anyone else in the vicinity. She even let out a big, "WOOO!" as Draco spun her dramatically.

As the song ended Hermione noticed Draco gaze drifted onto something behind her, his smile as big as ever. She turned just in time to be tackled by a small child. "Hermione! Hermione!" It was Karl she realized as she held onto him. He was dressed in a impeccably perfect tuxedo and his golden brown hair was slicked back.

She laughed. "Hey there." She hugged him tightly before setting him down gently on his feet. "Why you are certainly looking better."

"The healers said I could leave just for tonight! Because I'm doing so good!" He said with too much enthusiasm. Then he jumped into Draco's arms, giving him the biggest hug before running off again towards what Hermione believed to be the chocolate fountain.

"Wow." Hermione commented.

"I know." Draco sighed happily looking in Karl's direction.

"You're a big softie now, Draco." She teased as she looked at him. His feature automatically became harder and he cleared his throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stuck his nose in the air. "I am a Malfoy; Malfoy's are never soft." He grabbed onto her waist and began to dance softly.

"C'mon, Malfoy. You're so soft Mr. Snuggles is jealous!" She joked.

"Who's Mr. Snuggles?" He asked, confused.

"Ha ha, never mind." She smiled. "But you're still soft. You used to be the idol of arrogance assholes who didn't give a care or thought to the rest of the world."

"Ah... the good old days." He played a dreamy look on his face as he looked towards the heavens.

Hermione snorted.

"Well, that was attractive." He teased, pulling her closer as they continued to dance. He rested his head against hers.

"Of course, I make anything look good. Especially you!" She whispered into his ear.

"Mmm I know." He whispered back.

They stayed like for several minutes, just holding each other and dancing slowly.

"So why did you adopt him?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco just grinned. "I _am_ a softie. I adopted him because..." He paused. "I didn't want him to die alone."

"He's going to die?" Hermione whispered as if it were a secret.

"Something is wrong with his blood. It's thinning and the healer's can't identify the problem and they can't identify a solution." He informed sadly. "However, since your visit the other day he's been getting a little better. He has more energy."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad." She state sincerely. "I'm glad."

"So." Draco began, changing the subject. "Why are the Weasley's at the hospital so much?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley fell off of his roof recently, if you remember."

"Right, right."

"And.... Ron is there." Hermione's voiced dipped into a whisper.

"Weasel?" Draco questioned.

"_Ron_." Hermione glared.

"Right... Roooon." Hermione hit him playfully. Then sighed.

"Yes, Ron is there. He's in a coma."

Draco gasped a little. "Coma? Sounds like your life IS a soap opera."

"Don't I know it. I should produce it; "The Life of One Hermione Granger!" See what horrid events she has to over come and the people in her life she has to face and love!" She cried out dramatically causing Draco to laugh. "Who will die tonight? Who will go into a coma tomorrow? Who did she sleep with yesterday?"

Draco coughed and added in a 'me!'.

"Ha ha." She paused then said, "Ron is in a coma and I don't talk about it all the often because Ginny was devastated and sometimes it's a little rough on her. But not nearly as bad as it was when it happened two years ago."

"I see. Will he wake up?" Draco sounded concerned.

"They say there is a 50 percent chance that he'll just wake up any day, some day. Hopefully." She added with a smile. "I should go see him. I haven't in a couple of months."

"I'll take you." Draco smiled and then placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "What are you doing next weekend?"

"I'm going to go see my ex-boyfriend with my new boyfriend."


	16. Magic and Time

**Chapter 16: Time and Magic**

* * *

Draco's ball was a huge success. His charity ball kicked other charity ball ass. Hermione and Ginny had missed his big speech but apparently it got people talking. The following Monday after the fabulous weekend, was completely bitter-sweet for Hermione because so many things were happening.

Monday was the day that Hermione had to go back to work to her job. But she had other plans in mind. She walked into her office that morning and packed up all of her belongings into a box. Then, with tremendous courage, the kind only a Gryffindor could come up with, told the Minister himself that she was quitting. It hurt her deep that she was giving up one of her long term dreams. But she knew that dream had died away sometime ago.

Monday was the day that The Daily Prophet came out with an article on the ball, describing it as, "A turning of event for St. Mungo's" and "St. Mungo's heavenly salvation". Donations alone had raised over 100 thousand galleons and some change. (Hermione, and Hermione alone, knew Draco added 50 thousand himself). The auction which took place on the Sunday after, had then raised around 60 thousand galleons.

Monday was the day, sometime around noon, that Hermione accompanied by Ginny attended her parent's funeral. She didn't cry; she was strong and truthful for her parents. She gave her euology, saying that while life may end abruptly, like so for her parents, so long as the life itself was packed with love, happiness, family, and friends then it was not in vain.

Monday was the day that Draco had come to her flat to inform her that he had been offered a real job, a paying job. After a couple of years being labeled as a Death Eater's son and being blacklisted, Draco Malfoy had finally overcome the giant mess his parents had left for him. He was offered a job after being shunned for far to long.

Monday was the day that Draco told Hermione about Karl's great news. His adopted son was discharged from St. Mungo's because of how well he was doing. Even though the healers still had no idea what was wrong with him, nor how he was able to overcome his illness. The news was followed by jumping around in celebration and hugs. Karl had to go back to the hospital twice a week for check ups, but other than that, Karl was free to live as a happy, normal eight year old boy.

It was Monday night, when Hermione finally found the pure sweet of her day. She was laying on her bed, Draco by her side. They were holding hands as she talked about her last two months, which she and Draco had labeled "_The Life of One Hermione Granger"- Soap Opera event of the year._

"Don't you find it strange? All these things are happening to me, yet I feel no sadness." Hermione was staring at her ceiling. "I should be ready to slit my wrists by now."

"I don't really picture you as the killing yourself via cutting your wrists type of girl." Draco nodded seriously.

"Hmm, hanging?" She suggested.

"Nah, too mundane and way over used."

"How about... posioned? By assassins or environmental terrorists?!"

Draco shook his head, "No I don't think so. Posions are lame and remind me too much of Snape."

"Ugh, Snape. Okay, how about ... beheaded?"

Draco seemed to think about that for a minute. "How would you behead yourself?" He wondered.

Hermione bit down on her tongue in thought. Then answered with, "I would tie myself down onto train tracks and let the train behead me!"

Draco let out a firm, "Hmmm" before saying, "I can see that happening." He nodded.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered, turning her head to look at him, taking in his gorgeous blond hair and pale face.

"If you want to, I'm not good at keeping secrets though. I'm the type who black mails, really."

"Well, I don't think you can use this piece of information to black mail me with. And after what we did to Harry, I'd think you wouldn't even attempt to black mail me." She wiggled her eyebrows evilly.

"Point taken. So, secret. Go." He turned his head to look at her.

Hermione pressed her lips together, thinking. "I think, actually I honestly can't tell what I think about it, but before I got suspended from the Ministry, I was given a job to classify this artifact."

"Mmmhmm..." He urged her on.

"And, well, since then.... I think maybe... I'm quite.... possibly.... possessed?"

Draco was silent for a long time and Hermione swore she could some crickets from outside.

"Draco?"

Chirp. Chrip.

"I don't think it's really possession as in REAL possession like a foreign spirit or demon or something of the sort embodying me and because Ginny was possessed when she was in her first year and well you know all about that and so I mean it's not exactly like that actually it's really different and sometimes I get this feeling that it's not even really me at all, but it at the same time it really is ME-"

"Hermione you're rambling." He interrupted.

"Oh, sorry... Here, look." She turned over to her night stand and took out the wooden box carrying the Idol. Then carefully lifted the lid and took out the Idol itself. "Last time I held it, I just closed my eyes-" She closed her eyes and immediately she was in the same wood she visited before. The trees were bigger than ever, the leaves were giant, the ground was perfect, the air was sparkling.

Hermione was standing just beside a very healthy looking tree when she heard a twig snap. Instantly she turned around and saw, much to her surprise, another woman. This woman looked exactly like Hermione. She let out a gasp and took a step back. But the woman continued walking steadily and slowly towards her.

Realization dawned on Hermione. The second woman's eyebrows were thinner and her jaw was stronger. Her eyes were closer to golden than Hermione's. "You...."

The woman stopped at Hermione's word. She licked her lips and looked to be in deep concentration. Then she swallowed. "Hermione." She said, smiling. Her voice was identical to Hermione's.

"No!" Hermione cried out. "I'm Hermione!"

"Yes you are." The woman said calmly.

"Then who are you?" Hermione shook her head, was she dreaming?

"Your inner conscious? Your subconscious? A figment of your imagination? You may call me whatever you like. Most people called me Tari." She said continuing her smile.

Hermione sat down on the ground. She was confused.

"It's alright, Hermione."

"No it's not. I'm confused. I'm never confused. This Idol confuses me. I hate being CONFUSED!" She held up the Idol and glared at it.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here." Tari nodded her head and then sat down infront of Hermione, mimicking her position perfectly.

Hermione just looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"First, that piece of _wood _belongs to me." Tari pointed at the Idol.

"Why was it in your father's grave?" Hermione questioned, looking at Tari who was watching the Idol. She wanted to piece this puzzle together before her brain exploded.

"I put it there." Tari sighed. "A long time ago. It was the cause of his death."

"Why would you put the object that killed him in his grave?"

"I didn't want anyone else to get their hands on it!" Tari sighed again, this time longer. She then cleared her throat and looked at Hermione. "When I was young, and alive, I was a healer. I made my own wand and had my own practice. Everyone from my village and the surrounding peoples would come to me when they needed something. I was very good at what I did."

She paused.

"One day, my wand broke. I went into the woods to fashion a new one, since my family was made mostly of druids I felt very comfortable in the forest. And sometimes the trees would even talk to me. That day they spoke of a newborn tree. I went to investigate. I found a stub of a tree, poking hazardly out of the grass. I blessed it, giving it my love, and then picked it."

She paused, again.

"As time went by, my healing became easier. And more efficient. I didn't understand why, but eventually I became suspcious of my new wand. It became so amazing, my healing power, that I didn't even need the wand. Just a simple touch would bring someone seconds from death to full health again."

Hermione's head was working overtime.

"I made the mistake of telling one of my lover's that my power stemmed from the wand." Tari laughed. "He tried to steal it from me. I killed him and then gave it to my father for safe keeping. But word had gotten out, and they came after him and they killed him." She sighed again. "But not before he hid it away for me to find. So out of guilt and anger I made a wooden box, cursed it, and made it only open for those worthy, only for those who deserve it. Then I put it in his grave so no one could have that kind of power even if they could open it, so no one would get hurt again. But as a witch, you should know, magical items always find a way back to its real owner." She finished her tale and gazed at the idol gingerly.

Hermione sighed. The Idol felt so much like a part of her, she did not wish to give it up. But she was not its owner. She held it out in her hand towards Tari, doing the right thing.

But Tari shook her head. "No no, Hermione you are smarter than that."

Whatever it was, it wasn't clicking. "You are the original owner, you fashioned it yourself. This is obviously why you are here." Hermione continued holding her hand out.

"Look at us. Listen to our voices. Have you not ever wondered why you were witch, why you had magical powers when your parents did not?"

"I don't understand how we can be connected." Hermione admitted. So much confusion!

"You are me 400 some years into the future. I am you some 400 years in the past. I'm your past life!" Tari grinned like it made sense.

"That's impossible! Past lives don't exist!" Hermione suddenly stood up. Tari looked at her like she was demented.

"Really?!" She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "You live in a world full of magic, how can anything not exist? Nothing is impossible!"

"Past lives cannot be real, your soul is your own. The population of the world is growing-"

"Now just hold on, Hermione. Most of the world is an accident! Past lives don't work like that you think they do. And you are not being possessed! Dear heavens, I thought you were smart." Tari argued angrily.

"How do you know what I was thinking this was?"

"I am your past life, I'm with you always. Think, girl! Think!"

Hermione's eyes glazed over in thought. To her, it didn't make sense. She read all about past lives in several books. Most of the arguements clearly make such a thing impossible: the population of the world is increasing, past lives cannot be real without some type of possession because two souls would be occupying one body, the general theory of past lives states that the soul is transferred as soon as one person dies and another person is born...

It just didn't click for Hermione. But what Tari said stuck out,_ "...Most of the world is an accident!". _Could it be that if someone was not meant to be born in the great cosmos of things, then they did not have a past life? If so, did his or her children not have past lives? Following that hypothesis, you could easily conclude that as that one line of family with no past lives continued to grow and reproduce, spreading out, eventually a good many people would be without a previous life. But her present situation brought up a great deal many more questions.

Hermione put her hands on her head and began to pace. "But how are we here together? If you are my past life, if you are me essentially, how can we be here together like this?"

"Magic has it's own little way of revealing and explaining things. It's not logical, Hermione."

"Alright then you need to start revealing and explaining things to ME, Tari. Because no theory fits with this."

Tari took up a stance, leaning her weight onto her leg and turning her head. Then she held out her hand so that it was vertical, palm side towards Hermione. Slowly, Hermione placed her on hand against Tari's.

And there it was. The feeling Hermione had not had in a while, the feeling she so wanted. The feeling of knowing.

"Hermione!" Draco's frantic voice came through immediately. Hermione opened her eyes. She was sitting on her bed, just as before, grass stains and dead leaves and dirt all over her jeans. Draco was standing over her, a look of distress and fear etched in his precious face. "Where were you!? Where did you go!? Who did you see!? I was freaking out so much I cut my hand on your damned table!" He put his hand out to reveal a small, one inch cut across the palm of his hand.

"Give me your hand, Draco." Hermione spoke calmly, feeling the power inside of her. She gently touched one finger onto his wound and the both of them watched in amazement how it healed over immediately.

In her head, Hermione heard a familiar laughter. She grinned. "I'm not possessed, on the contrary. This is way better."


	17. Druidess Alive

**Chapter 17: Druidess Alive**

* * *

She felt like she just woke up from the strangest dream, but had the odd sensation of knowing she was never asleep. Her logical side was screaming about how wrong it all was. But the true witch inside her, the one that knew anything and everything was possible, was screaming a different tune. It was saying, _this is how it was meant to be, how it was supposed to be, and this is how she was supposed to help._

_Help… _

It strangely explained why she wasn't going bonkers, trying to slit her wrists or skip off a cliff.

Her logic half screamed and wailed and cried out, "It cannot be true, past lives aren't real, and even if they were they couldn't "inhabit" your body and speak into your head!!!" It was telling her that she was just crazy, that she was just suffering from multiple personalities and that was the only explanation.

But she could _hear_ Tari. She was laughing at her, laughing because Hermione was arguing with herself in three ways. Tari was one of them. She was just laughing, but Hermione understood what she represented, the source of her magic, the beginning of her life.

Her logic half was another and it was whining as loud as Tari was laughing. Again, it continuously cried, "It isn't true, it's wrong, it's fake, it's unreal."

But her witch side was the third.

Her witch side was telling Hermione that this was perfectly feasible. Her witch side was telling her that it explained why she was a witch, why her blood was magical: her past life was, too. Her witch side said that this gift was given to her so that she could be something and make a difference, just like she wanted. With this gift, Hermione could fix her life.

And that was what made it real in the end.

Draco watched Hermione's face go from wonderment to confusion to realization to pure happiness. He had never seen her look so happy. The shine was all over her face, from the smoothness in her forehead to her beautiful round eyes to the perfectly shaped curve in her lips.

She looked up suddenly at him, continuing her smile. "This is amazing." She spoke slowly, tenderly.

"Granger, if you don't explain to me what's going on, I might just detonate and take you with me." He joked simply.

"I don't know how to explain it. I need to sit down." Hermione dropped his hand and walked out of her bedroom into the living room.

Draco stood there and watched her walk away. "Man, that woman is going to kill me one day."

Ginny heard Draco yelling at Hermione to "wake up". Not sure as to what was going on, she stepped out of her room and settled on the couch for a good time with _The Witches of Eastwick_ and a bowl of popcorn. About twenty minutes later, Hermione walked out slowly with an unusual look on her face and sat down beside her on their couch.

"Word?" Ginny said, and then giggled.

"What word?" Hermione turned her head and looked at Ginny.

"No, it's some kind of slang for 'hey'." She explained.

"Oh. I think I have a 400 year old druid's spirit living in my head and she gave me marvelous healing powers."

"That's just neat." Ginny grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth.

Draco, who was standing at Hermione's bedroom door, shook his head pathetically at the women. A thought popped into his head.

"Hey, couldn't you wake Weaselbee with your new found power?"'

Ginny and Hermione both turned and looked at him with a blank expression.

Hermione screamed, "HOLY FUCK! DRACO YOU'RE A GENIOUS!!"

At the same time, Ginny screamed, "DRACO GODDAMN THAT'S THE BEST IDEA EVER HOLY FUCCCKKKK!!!"

Draco thought to himself, _"Oh, sweet stroking of the ego."_

A second later, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco apparated into the apparation point at St. Mungo's. The receptionist asked them if they needed anything as they ran past; she went ignored.

They flew up several flights of stairs until they reached the long term ward and rushed into the hall and into Ron's room.

Hermione hadn't been there for a couple of months. She suddenly felt guilty when she caught view of her friend.

There he was. His red hair was messy and he looked perfectly innocent; he was a absolute sight for sore eyes. Hermione realized she missed him a lot more than she thought.

Ginny walked over and sat down in the big, green chair that rested next to his bed, and took his hand and held it gently.

"Hey Ron. I'm back, again. Twice in a day! That's how much I love ya."

"You were here today?" Hermione walked over and stood next to the bed.

"You know I come here once a week."

Hermione felt even guiltier. "You're right, I did know that." She reached out and stroked his cheek. Then she took his hand from Ginny and held it.

Draco leaned against the door frame and watched the strange exchange. He was trying to settle in, believing they would be there for a while, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and before him was the lovely Pansy Parkinson.

"Pans?"

"Hey, Draco, fancy meeting you here." She stuck her usual high society pose, folding her hands neatly in front of her and standing up straight.

"We're here saving the life of Ron the Weaslebee Weasley with Hermione's new ultimate super powers."

"Oh, well isn't that just… great?" She peeked into the room to see what was really going on. "What happened to Weasley? I haven't seen that guy since school."

"He's in a coma for some reason. Who knows?" Draco shrugged. Pansy was curious enough to walk into the small hospital room and look around.

"Good evening, Ms. Granger. Ms. Weasley." She greeted heavenly. "I trust you are both well."

"Hey Pansy!" Ginny smiled at her newly found friend. "Hermione has like Jedi powers or something. So we're here to see if she can wake up my stubborn brother here."

"Ginny, what the hell are Jedi powers?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed.

"Never mind. What are you doing here Pansy?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"I volunteer from time to time. Helps the image and all. Plus it's a lot of fun." Pansy smiled and sat down at the end of Ron's bed. "So what happened to him?"

"No one knows. He just… dropped into a coma. Lazy bastard." Ginny laughed.

Hermione stood there with Ginny by her side, lightly caressing Ron's hand with her fingertips. But she had the distinct feeling like it wasn't helping.

_Tari, what will help him? _

She heard more laughter and more screaming from her other halves. Maybe she did have multiple personalities.

_You have to touch him where he's wounded._

That thought made sense to her, so she reached up and began to run her fingers all over his face and over his head.

Draco felt a little jealous as he stood there and watched his girlfriend touch another man, but he remained silent.

It still didn't seem to do anything, though. "Maybe…. Maybe my powers just aren't strong enough for something like this. Maybe I should've started smaller."

Ginny looked up to her friend and smiled. "Don't blame yourself, Hermione. Everything will be fine. He will wake up one day."

Hermione looked down to Ginny and returned the smile. "I know. Thanks, Gin."

After a couple of minutes she added in, "I'm going to go apply for a job here."

"Whoa, what?" Ginny did a double take to her friend. "You are? I thought you said you didn't want to be a healer when we were in school?"

"I didn't want to be a healer when I was in school. But things always change." Hermione said, looking to her new boyfriend and grinning. "Care to join me?" She offered her arm.

Draco shook his head and grabbed her hand. "I'll show you were you can fill out the application. As they walked out of the room and towards the staircase, they heard Pansy start up a conversation with Ginny.

"Did you see last week's article in Witch Weekly Fashion? Those midnight blue robes?"

"Oh, my gosh! With the silver lining? Hell yea I saw that!"

Hermione laughed a little. "Those two were meant for each other, I swear." Draco laughed with her, and then they both listened to the sound of their voices until they were too far away to hear.

"So you want to be a healer now." He stated.

"Yes. I think I'll be good at it; I've always wanted to make a difference. I think I can do that here. Plus, you were offered a job here and I rather like you." She teased.

"Hmm, I rather like you too." Draco smiled and took her hand.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Ron's hospital room, Pansy and Ginny were having a full fledged fashion conversation.

"Dragon leather is so last season Pans'."

"No way, girlfriend. Dragon leather will never go out of style. It goes with everything: your formal robes, your casual robes, your sexy robes. Plus muggle clothing, it's amazing. You see these boots." She stood up from the bed and lifted her overflowing skirt off the ground, modeling her red shaded dragon leather boots for Ginny. "Are these things not the sexiest boots you've ever seen or what?"

"Those must've cost you 500 galleons. And they go with that outfit because you can't see them under that skirt!" Ginny argued back.

"Psh, girl you have no idea. These things ARE sex." Pansy and Ginny both laughed. "Just admit it. They are totally in!"

"Alright! Alright. Fine. Yes they are 'totally in'." She laughed. Then Ginny stood up and took off her jacket. She tossed it onto her chair and then turned around for Pansy. "This shirt is the most expensive piece of clothing I have."

Pansy gasped and then began to squeal happily. "That blouse is amazing. I had one only in ruby red color, my house keeper lost it." She frowned.

"That should be a crime punishable by death." Ginny frowned too. She took up her jacket and put it back on, then sat back down. She looked over to Ron and took his hand again. Pansy looked down at them both.

"I never noticed how cute he was before, silly prejudices getting in my way of hot guys." She rolled her eyes and sat back down on the foot of the bed.

Ginny let out a small laugh and hugged Ron's hand even tighter. "We never found out what happened. He just ended up like this. Poor guy. My mom was a right mess for the longest… time… Did he just say something?"

Pansy looked back from Ginny to her brother. His mouth was indeed moving, like he was trying to mutter something. Both of the girls slowly, unconsciously began to lean forwards, hoping for something to happen. They were holding their breaths with anticipation.

Unfortunately, Ginny leaned so far forwards she fell of her chair and landed on her bum. She let out a small scream. At the exact moment she fell down, Ron opened his foggy blue eyes.

Hermione and Draco had reached the front desk and asked for a healer application. Hermione was really beginning to get excited about the position and could not wait to get hope to fill it out. Now they were on their way back to Ron's room to tell Ginny, and Pansy if she was still around, that they were going back to Hermione and Ginny's apartment.

Draco stopped suddenly and turned to look at her. "Hermione?"

"Yea, Draco?" She stopped walking with him, but continued to hold his hand.

"Thanks." Was all Draco said.

"Thanks for what?"

"Just, thanks." He smiled sweetly at her and then continued walking.

It was always black where he was. But he was somewhat aware of movement. He felt the air around him; he knew when people were with him. He would almost hear people most of the time. He had the oddest sensation that there were people all around him. He knew, rather than felt, that someone holding his hand and touching his face. The sensation soon left his face, but he knew someone was still holding his hand.

After awhile, who knew exactly how long since time didn't matter here, whoever was holding his hand stopped. But he could hear two people talking. One of the voices he heard, though muddled, was happily familiar to him. As they continued the conversation, their voices steadily got clearer.

Then, the one with the familiar voice held his hand again, and this time he felt it, instead of knowing that his hand was being held. It was very pleasant and comforting.

The two people began to talk again, he was quiet sure they were women, and he vaguely made out the word, "mom." It was quiet again. He was strangely aware of time now. About a minute later, he heard someone fall down and let out a small yelp. That was when he opened his eyes…

That was when he saw the most perfect angel he'd ever seen before. She was utterly breathtaking. She had blond hair that was straight and long, shiny and flowing. She had the rounded face of an angel with flawless skin the seemed to glow. Her eyes were round, just like her face. They were big and prominently blue.

"So… beautiful…."

"Ron?" Ginny lifted herself up from the ground, her mouth gaping open. "RON!" She lunged forwards and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck.

"Ginny?" His voice was so scratchy and barely above a whisper. "Ohhh, my head feels funny."

His eyes flickered to Pansy several times; she just smiled at him.

"Oh Ron! You're awake! IT WORKED. WHERE'S HERMIONE?! OH MY GOD! IT WORKED!!!"

Draco and Hermione, who were just down the hall, heard Ginny yelling and looked at each other. Then began running towards the hospital room. Hermione rounded the corner into the room and looked around. "Oh my god…." She put her hand over her mouth and smiled.

It worked. It really worked.

"Draco! Go get… go get a… a healer!" She said pushing him towards the door.

"I'm on it!" He left the room in a flash.

Hermione walked over to the bed and took Ron's hand. "Oh my god."

Ginny began to cry.

"Man," Ron started. "Why do girls always cry?" Pansy laughed.

"Shut up you git!" Hermione and Ginny both said at the same time.

"Where am I, Gin?"

"St. Mungo's. You… you've been in a coma for years, Ron." Ginny said solemnly. "But Hermione healed you! She really did!"

"Really, how'd you do that 'Mione?" He looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Oh, well. I'll explain that later." At that moment, Draco walked in with a Healer.

"Whoa whoa!" Ron put his hands up. "What's he doing here?" He asked loudly, pointing to Draco.

Hermione looked to Draco and took his hand while everyone started laughing.

"Well, Ron… we're dating."

He made the most hilarious face anyone had ever seen before, it topped all the previous "Ron" faces. He grabbed onto the covers and hid his head from view.

"I want to be in a coma again!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were informed immediately of Ron's state, and came in to the hospital almost instantly. Ginny ended up contacting Harry and telling him the good news. He was here within the minute. Everyone stuffed themselves into the small hospital room, but never complained once. It was too good of a night.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley stayed at the hospital until Ron was allowed to leave three happy days after he woke up. Ron recovered nicely. Harry took a couple of days off to spend time with his best friend and help him get back onto his feet. But after a couple of days, he went back to work early because Ron was having too much fun swooning over Pansy.

Hermione and Draco went back to Hermione's apartment the night Ron woke up and they had sex, willingly. The next day, she applied for a job at St. Mungo's as a healer and was accepted on the spot. To celebrate, Draco took her and Karl out to dinner. It was there that she remembered a time only two and some months ago when Harry broke up with her. She thought she was happy then and Harry had killed it for her. She remembered thinking, hoping rather, that Ginny was right... that everything would be alright one day.

She grinned when she realized that day had come for her.


	18. Preview!

**Author's Note: I wanted to let everyone know there was a sequel to this story up and running. It's called Druidess Part II: Don't Touch My STICK!!! Don't worry, it'll center around Hermione and Draco **_**mostly**_** but it will also deal with Ron and Pansy's strange and new love, it'll deal with Ginny and her crazy life, and of course our favorite Emo, Harry Potter. xD**

**So, here's a preview just for you!!! **

* * *

Draco took a deep breath. Could this really be happening? On his wedding day, of all days, was this kind of tragedy really going to occur? He had let go of his prejudices, forgotten the ways of his father, and renounced the hatred that had enslaved him in his childhood... all for his happiness. It had worked. He wasn't a jealous boy anymore. He wasn't a coward. He wasn't that guy any longer!!!

But looking into the face of his worst nightmare, it all came back to him. He felt like a child; he felt like a fool. Why didn't he see this one coming? Bah!!!

"I choose not to believe my own son has betrayed our beliefs." His voice was exactly like Draco remembered, silky and vile, sweet and sour. It made him sick.

"Father, you're the fool." If he wasn't traveling down memory lane and remembering his terrible childhood, maybe his voice wouldn't have cracked. But it did.

"Ha ha ha ha!!!" His dreadful laugh shot down Draco's spine. "You're pathetic. What kind of man are you? What kind of man was that mudblood going to marry? You're nothing. You don't deserve anything!!!"

Draco blinked and held his tongue; insults would do nothing in this situation. But he was angry now. He was pissed, actually. Not because his own father, who was supposed to be dead and gone forever, had come back on his wedding day. It wasn't because he had wrecked havoc in the mist of his friends and new family. It wasn't because his father was standing in front of him, treating him like a child again.

No, it was because his father had called his new wife a mudblood. He had used the word against her before, but now it was different. It was wrong on every level.

"Don't you call her that word." He slowly felt inside his robe pocket and slipped his fingers around his wand. All that cowardice and dread he felt a few seconds ago, gone. All that was left was the man he had become.

"What did you just say to me?" Lucius' smile faded, now he was filling with anger; Draco could see it in his eyes.

"You heard me. You don't call my _wife_ a mudblood. Her blood is more pure than yours ever was!!!"

That did it. Lucius had reached his limit. His eyes were red, his lip was quivering in rage, his hand was turning white as he squeezed his wand.

"_Avada Kedevra...."_

_..._

_

* * *

_

**Teehee!!! Good old Harry Potter angst. Do you like it? Want more??? The sequel is up, go read it! Go! Hurry! **


End file.
